Baby Blues
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The first in the 'misadventures caused by Seren'. Some of the people of Bayville are turned into babies, chaos ensues.
1. The nightmare begins

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I love stealing. I love taking things".  
  
I found the start this weird little beauty while searching through my computer files. I had never seen it before, so my only guess is that i started to write it while dosed up on antibiotics. So it is..weird. So you shall have to excuse the first few chapters. I ALMOST threw this in the recycle bin, but i saw it had some potential..some. Mmmm i'm starting to write fic without even knowing about them, that can't be good...can it?. So this is on a trail basis, if you like it, say so and i shall continue, if not, it shall be cast away for all eternity.  
  
  
  
Chapter one - The nightmare begins.  
  
  
  
One young girl ran through the streets, she looked over her shoulder, they were still following her.  
  
"Wait!. We just want to talk!".  
  
Scott sighed, this wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Suddenly, Kurt ran out in front of him.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt appeared in front of the girl.  
  
"Vhoah there", he said, with a grin, "ve don't vant to hurt you, honest!".  
  
"Yeah right", said the girl, "whay are you chasing me?".  
  
"We want to help you, that's all", said Jean, floating towards her.  
  
"NO!. I don't need help!", said the girl angrily, starting to turn tail.  
  
She then stopped and grinned.  
  
"Though you may need some help soon", she said with a snicker.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Rogue, panting and bringing up the rear.  
  
She clapped her hands and a shaft of light surrounded Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Scott. Kitty ran up just as the light faded.  
  
"Looks like we won't catch her now", she said breathlessly.  
  
"Goooo".  
  
Kitty blinked, and looked down. Attached to her foot was Kurt...or at least who she thought was Kurt. A small blue, furry baby, only about two years old smiled up at her.  
  
"Kwity", he said, hugging her leg tightly.  
  
"What the......", started Kitty, before seeing Jean and Scott in an equally fine mess, only they looked to be about three or four.  
  
Kitty picked up her comlink and spoke into it.  
  
"Professor?. We have a little tiny problem".  
  
  
  
A few hours later found Xavier and Beast staring at the three youngsters, who were currently alseep.  
  
"Fasinating", said Hank, "it appears our newly descovered mutant has the ability to change a persons age".  
  
"Hey, does this mean i'm not the youngest anymore?", piped up Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we change then back?", asked Kitty.  
  
"I..assume that she has to do it herself", said Hank.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"I'll get Storm and Logan on it right aw....".  
  
He was interupted by the sound of beeping coming from Cerebro's room. He wheeled over and checked it.  
  
"Well, we know where she is", he said, "she is outside the Brotherhood house".  
  
"Oh boy", said Hank, shaking his head, "that can't be good".  
  
  
  
At the Brotherhood place, the girl stopped. It looked condemed, the perfect place to hide. She ran in and into the living room...to find the place occupied by four mutants.  
  
"Hey, who are you?", asked Lance, standing up, a small tremor begining to start up.  
  
"Yeah!", said Fred, "you can't just barge in here like this. It's private property".  
  
"Get out now and i may not harm you", said Wanda, the lights flashing dangerously.  
  
"I thought this place was condemed", she said, "but i've obvioulsy only found more freaks".  
  
"Hey chill out gorgeous", said Pietro, dashing over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You people just don't get the message do you?", she shouted, creating another energy ball.  
  
It blasted through the house and she turned tail and ran, dashing past a confused frog-like guy as she did so. Todd blinked and walked inside.  
  
"Hey guys, who was the strange gi...what the?".  
  
On the floor sat toddler versions of the Brotherhood. Wanda and Pietro were pulling faces at each other,a four year old Lance was attempting to strum his gituar, while Freddy was chewing on a potted plant. Todd confusion grew more when Kitty and Hank ran in.  
  
"Oh, we're, like, too late!", said Kitty.  
  
"This is becoming quite a predicament", said Hnak.  
  
"Err.....what's goin' on?", asked Todd, "an' why are my teammates all in diapers?".  
  
"It's a loooooooong story", said Kitty, "man, this is getting to be a pain".  
  
"It just got worse", stated Logan as he walked in with Storm, "look what we found downtown".  
  
In his arms were a baby Bobby, Roberto, Sam, and Ray, while Storm held Amara and Tabby.  
  
"Lets get everyone back to the institute", said Storm with a sigh, then glanced at Todd, "you're bunch too".  
  
Todd blinked, normaly, he would have laughed in their faces, but right now, going with them seemed the best possible idea. He scooped up Lance and Freddy while Kitty grabbed the twins. The group piled into the X-van and headed back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
I TOLD you this would be bizzare. Don't ask me why they are all majically in nappies (or diapers, whatever) they just ARE, okay?. I was sick when i started this, i get delusional. Please review...unless you don't want to admit you actually READ this thing. Like is said, if you want it to stay, you'll have to say so. Until next time. 


	2. The joy of babysitting

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "This is the worst kind of discrimination!. The kind against me!".  
  
Thanks for the reviews, any doubts about this crazy, crazy piece of work have now been disapated. As for who else will be turned itno babies, just wait and see Whoah ha ha ha ha!  
  
Yama - Yeah, i know my spelling is terrible. Those who know my work, know how terrible it really is. I don't have a spell check and tend to 'rush- type'. I do check it, but i usually leave my 'i's' in non-capital form..i always have, don't ask me why, blame my English teacher when i was in school.  
  
Whooooo!. Only *looks at anti-clockwise clock* 5 hours to go 'till New Year...well for the UK anyway. Still, damn my friend for changing her plans. Now i have to get drunk at home. *sigh*.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The joy of babysitting  
  
Jamie was having the time of his life making goo-goo noises at the baby versions of his teamates and Brotherhood. They had been put in a specialy crafted playpen made by Logan. He had been forced to turn off the electric fencing when Hank caught him upping the voltage.  
  
"So...what do we do now?", asked Kitty, gancing over to the tots.  
  
"Myself, Storm, Hank and Logan will go in search of the young lady", said Xavier, hopefully we can convince her to come and change them back".  
  
"Okay, what about me?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, "where do we fit in this?".  
  
"You get to look after the children", said Storm the slightest look of evilness crossing her face.  
  
"You're kiddin', right?", asked Todd, then turned to Xavier, "she's kiddin', right?".  
  
"Someone has to watch them", said Xavier, "besides, you'll have Jamie's help".  
  
"Some help", muttered Kitty as Jamie tripped over the rug, forming multiples of himself.  
  
"Quit complainin' Half-Pint", said Logan, "at least they don't have their mutant powers yet. I mean, it develops at puberty so they can't have them ye..".  
  
He was cut off by the sound of a large bang, followed by a horrifed scream. Tabby sat down laughing evily as Jean nursed a charded looking doll.  
  
"She made Molly go boom!", wailed Jean.  
  
"Or...not", said Logan, edging to the door, "Well...good luck...bye!".  
  
With that, he and the rest of the adults dashed out of the door.  
  
"You got the feelin' we got the raw end'a this deal?", said Todd.  
  
"Like you wouldn't belive", replyed Kitty.  
  
"At least they can't get out of their playpen", said Jamie, "Logan put loads of locks on it".  
  
Wanda gave a cackle and hex-bolted the side of the playpen, making the wall fall down, she crawled out, followed by the rest of the babies.  
  
"Oh dear God, they're loose!", said Todd, "this can NOT be good".  
  
"Okay guys, lets think up a battle plan here", said Kitty, "how many babies are there?".  
  
"About thirteen, give or take a few", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
"Okay...we ARE stuck", said Kitty, "my plan would only work for about eight, plus it would require duct tape...and i think we're all out".  
  
There was a crash from upstairs.  
  
"That sounded like something expensive", said Todd, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I knew i shouldn't have gotten out of bed today", said Kitty.  
  
"Come on guys, lighten up", said Jamie cheerfully, "think of it as a fun experience".  
  
"Okay, if you, like, keep talking like that, i'm going to forbid you from speaking", said Kitty, "there is sooo nothing to be cheerfull about".  
  
There were a few more crashes upstairs, then the sound of crying.  
  
"Wow", said Todd blinking, "i just got an orphanage flashback...great".  
  
"We'd better go rangle them up", said Kitty with a sigh.  
  
The teenagers started upstairs, followed by a happy Jamie.  
  
"I'll help you look", he said.  
  
He clapped his hands together and made three multiples. All four Jamies went off in different directions, looking for the babies distributed around the mansion.  
  
"That's helpfull", said Todd with a smile, walking into a room.  
  
Kitty sighed and followed the sound of screaming. Being stuck in a mansion with only Jamie, The Toad and a bunch of babies for company wasn't exactly her idea of fun. She was sure that somewhere, someone was laughing at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
You still like this?. Good, 'cause I like it. I'll put up the last chapter of 'Dark History' tomorow, i just need to finish it. I'll also update the musical. Yeah. Well keep on reviewing, until next time... 


	3. Toad's can't fly

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I'm putting sticky things on the bottom of the tub".  
  
Huzah to my reviewers, i really didn't think this fic would be popular...i mean I like it, but i have strange taste.  
  
Chapter 3 - Toads can't fly.  
  
  
  
"Why me?".  
  
These were the only words Todd could come up with to describe his current situation. Kurt was hanging from the balcony of his room by his tail, gurgling happily. Todd had snuck quietly over to the balcony and was getting nearer to his intended quarry.  
  
"Come here blue boy", he said, "don't go over the bansiter now. I don't want ya breaking ya little fuzzy neck".  
  
Todd suddenly leapt over at Kurt in an attempt to take him by surprise.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
It didn't work. Todd coughed and waved away the little cloud of brimstone and looked around for where Kurt could be. A giggle from above comfirmed his darkest fears. Kurt was on the roof. Todd muttered unrepeatable Italian under his breath and hopped onto the roof. Kurt was sitting on the edge, sucking the spade of his tail like a pacifier. Todd carefully crawled towards him, this time stopping a little in front of the elf-boy.  
  
"Okay, fun's over, Kurt", he said, "ya gotta come inside now".  
  
Todd leaned over to grab Kurt. Kurt made a squeaky sound and moved closer to the edge of the roof. Todd sighed and got a little closer. He looked over the edge of the roof. Boy..it was a long way down...much, much higher than the roof of the Brotherhood house. Todd leaned forward to grab Kurt. He was just out of reach. Todd strained his arm forward as best as he could. Closer, closer.  
  
"Gotcha!", said Todd happily, making a final reach forward to grab...  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Thin air. Unfortunately, this knocked Todd off balance. He frailed his arms helplessly in front of him before falling head-first off the roof.  
  
*Please let me fall on something soft*, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and waited for impact... it never came. Todd blinked and looked down to see Jean. She was scrunching up her face in concentration.  
  
"Thanks Jean", said Todd, "i was nearly a gonner then and... why are you smiling?".  
  
"Lookie what I can do!", said Jean proudly.  
  
Suddenly, Todd found himself hanging in the air, unpside down. Then he began to move.  
  
"Jean...put me down", said Todd, "thats a good Red-head. Put Todd down".  
  
Jean giggled and telekenetically tossed Todd towards the wall. Todd yelped and spun himself around in mid air, hitting the wall feet first, he instinctively kicked out, propelling himself from the wall...and right into the oposite tree.  
  
"Owwwww", he said weakly, then hit the ground.  
  
He looked up dazedly to see that Jean had gotten bored and had wandered off. Todd winced and shakily stood up. He glanced around.  
  
"Babies?", he shouted, "where are you?".  
  
He was then pelted in the back of the head by a snowball. Wait, a snowball?...it wasn't snowing. He turned slowly around to see Bobby sitting inocently on the ground, smiling at him. Todd walked slowly over to Bobby and picked him up.  
  
"Okay, that's one down", said Todd, starting to walk away, "lets see if we can find anyeeeeeeeeeeeee!".  
  
He struggled to regain his balance of the patch of ice he had just stepped in. Bobby gurgled happily and clapped his hands. Todd frowned and looked around him. There were ice-patches everywhere.  
  
"Oh just...great", said Todd through gritted teeth, "you think you got me beaten?, ya undergrown snowcone?. Think again!".  
  
Todd leapt between ice-patches, finally making it into the mansion. He sighed and put Bobby in the playpen.  
  
"I hope that'll hold ya for a while", said Todd, "now where did that fuzzball..".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt teleported on toop of Todd's head.  
  
"Go", finnished Todd, he grabbed Kurt and started to put him in the playpen, before pausing.  
  
"I think you'd better stay wit' me", said Todd, "i don't want ya freein' the popsicle there".  
  
With that, Todd walked off, with Kurt tucked under his arm, in search of more infants. There was a loud crash upstairs and a scream.  
  
"Sounds like Kitty's havin' as much 'fun' as i am", said Todd with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go. How is Kitty doing?. Find out next time on 'Baby Blues'. Please review. Until next time... 


	4. A not so pretty Kitty

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Dance, dance, dance. Eiiiiiiiiieeee".  
  
Lets all sing praise to the great and wonderous people who review this bizare piece of....work.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - A not-so pretty Kitty.  
  
  
  
"Ouch", muttered Kitty, pulling herself from what used to be a wardrobe.  
  
Tabby laughed happily and sent out another boom-ball, Kitty phased as it passed harmlessly thorugh her, exploding by the wall seconds later.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww", said Tabby, pouting, upset that her game had been ruined.  
  
"Yeah, awwwwww", said Kitty, scooping Tabby up, "you are, like, one nasty little firecracker. Lets get you into that playpen".  
  
She started to head towards the door, but was cut off by a streak of sliver. The streak stopped for a second to reveal Pietro.  
  
"Neh neh neh neh neh!", he taunted, sticking out his tounge, "you can't catch me!".  
  
"You're probably right", said Kitty with a shrug, "oh well".  
  
With that she walked away. Pietro stopped and blinked, surprised Kitty wasn't going to play the game his way. Kitty smiled inwardly to herself. Thank God for reverse physcology. Pietro narrowed his eyes and ran over to Kitty, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Chase me!", he demanded.  
  
"No!", said Kitty firmly, stuggling with a wriggling Tabitha.  
  
"YES!", shouted Pietro.  
  
"NO!", shouted Kitty equally loud.  
  
Pietro stood stock still for a second. He then took a deep breath, and held it. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor, still refusing to breathe out. Kitty blinked, he was starting to turn an unhealthy blue colour.  
  
"Okay Pietro, you can, like, start breathing now", she said, getting slightly paniced.  
  
Pietro shook his head violently and scrunched his face up. Kitty gasped and picked him up, balancing Tabby under her arm. She gave Pietro a gentle shake.  
  
"Breathe!", she shouted.  
  
Pietro shook his head again...great, now he was turning purple. Kitty was at a point of despair. It REALLY wouldn't look good if she killed one of her charges. Especially Magneto's son. She then had a brainwave. She put Pietro down and started to tickle him. Pietro's eyes bulged out, trying his hardest to keep the air in, to no avail. He burst out in laughter, frailing his arms at Kitty.  
  
"No fair!", he said between chortles, "that's cheating!".  
  
"Hey, you snooze you lose, little guy", said Kitty, heading downstairs. She put both Tabby and Pietro in the playpen, noting that Bobby was already in, curled up and sound asleep.  
  
"Nap-nap time?", asked Tabby, looking at Bobby.  
  
"Yes", said Kitty exhausted, "nap-nap time".  
  
"Okay", said Tabby, curling up next to Bobby and going to sleep.  
  
"No nap-nap for me!", said Pietro.  
  
He then started to race around and around the playpen, running up the side of it. He resembled one of those bikers who rode 'the cage of death'. Kitty sighed and left him to it. Maybe he would tire himself out...maybe. She headed into the kitchen to see Freddy sitting by the fridge, happily eating a plate of muffins...HER muffins.  
  
"Wow", said Kitty in surprise, "remind me to make you my offical taste tester if we get you back to normal. I think Kurt could use the break".  
  
Fred looked up at her, blinked, then carried on gorging on the muffins. He made a satisfied belch and smiled.  
  
"Yummy", he said.  
  
"Glad someone thinks so", said Kitty, "Scott's been using them as door- wedges. He thinks i don't know, but i do!..and now i'm..talking to a baby".  
  
She sighed and picked up Fred, struggling a little under his weight.  
  
"Okay, you, like, seriously need to lose a few pounds Blob", she said.  
  
She shuffled her way into the common room and deposited Fred in the playpen. It was then she noticed something drastically wrong. There were only three babies in the pen, including the recently brought in Freddy. Tabby and Bobby were still sound asleep...Pietro had gone....but where?.  
  
"Hey you little Speed-freak!", she heard the shout of Jamie from upstairs.  
  
"That would be where", she said to herself, making her way to the sound of the screaming.  
  
"Uh oh", said Kitty, running off, "this is NOT good".  
  
  
  
There you go, some good 'ol fashioned Kitty torture. Get ready for poor Jamie next time!. PLease review, until next time... 


	5. More heads aren't always better than one

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Meaner than a junk yard dog".  
  
Thanks to my briliant reveiwers, your requests have been taken in mind, oh yes they have *grins* Oh, a warning, i am writing this listening to my Frank Sinatra CD, so God knows what will happen. Take it Frankie!  
  
Chapter 5 - More heads aren't always better than one.  
  
  
  
Jamie frowned as Pietro ran around in circles around him. He had just been trying to pry apart a fighting Lance and Scott. Who were currently scrapping over a toy car.  
  
"Mine!", said Scott.  
  
"No!. Mine!", shouted Lance.  
  
A tiny little tremor ran through the house. Lance stopped and put a hand on his head.  
  
"Owwwie", he whined.  
  
Scott saw this as his chance to steal away the toy car. He snatched it and ran out of the door, past Jamie and Pietro..and right into Kitty.  
  
"Uh oh!", he said.  
  
Kitty scooped him up and took the car away from him, much to Scott's disapointment. She walked into the room and handed the car to Lance, who smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you pwretty Kwitty", he said, sitting down and playing with the car.  
  
"Help", said Jamie weakly as Pietro ran around him.  
  
"Pietro!. Stop, now!", shouted Kitty, she was starting to lose her grip on reality.  
  
Pietro stopped, surprised at the tone in Kitty's voice.  
  
"Sowry", he said, giving a little sniffle.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and picked him up, then scooped up Lance. That wasn't the best idea. The second she picked him up, Lance and Scott started to play tug-of-war with the toy car. Kitty frowned and handed Scott to Jamie.  
  
"Where the heck are all your clones?", she asked, "they could have helped!".  
  
"They ran into Wanda and absorbed themselves back into me, screaming!", said Jamie, "they won't stay out, watch!".  
  
He clapped his hands together, creating a few more clones. They blinked for a second, saw the babies, screamed in terror and ran back into Jamie.  
  
"That's not a good thing", said Todd, walking into the room.  
  
"Err..Toad?", said Kitty, "did you know you have Kurt on your...".  
  
"Yes", said Todd, his eyes twiching slightly, "yes i do".  
  
"Oh..okay", said Kitty, "come on lets get these guys caged up".  
  
  
  
It didn't take them long to get Scott and Lance into the playpen, albeit oposite ends. They kept pulling faces at each other, but at least they were in. The teens had opted to tie a rope around both Kurt and Pietro. One rope whent around Todd's waist, attaching him to Kurt and Kitty had the other end of Pietro's rope around her waist. It wasn't the perfect solution, but it worked for now.  
  
"How many more do we have to find?", asked Jamie collapsing into a chair.  
  
"Wanda's the only one in my team", said Todd with a sigh, "i ran int'a Jean too...but i don't know where she went".  
  
"We need to find Roberto, Rogue, Ray, Amara and...", said Kitty, then there was a crash, "Sam".  
  
She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sam had made a miniature hole in the wall and was looking dazed. Kitty sighed, picked him up and put him in the playpen. Thankfully, most of the captured children were alseep, apart from Lance and Scott, who were staring each other out and Pietro, who was using his resraint as a skipping rope. Kurt had eventually gotten tired and had falled asleep on Todd's shoulder, his tail swishing lightly, occasionally thwacking Todd in the face.  
  
"Well, we better go look fer 'em", said, Todd, standing up carefully, so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping elf-guy, luckily for him, Kurt could sleep like a rock..and weighed like one too, "man, i'm gonna have a nasty crick in my collarbone after this is through... how many brugers can one guy eat in a day?".  
  
"At least your charge is asleep", said Kitty, satnding up and dragging Pietro along with her, "come on, lets go find....".  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Ding dong!", sqeaked Pietro happily, running to it, dragging Kitty after him, "i wanna answer it, me me me!".  
  
"What now?!", asked Kitty iritably, walking over to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoah ha ha ha ha ha ha!. I shall leave it there!. Aint i cruel? Anyhoo, please review, next, things get a little more... how should i put this?...crazy, yes, that's a good word. PLease review, until next time... 


	6. Enter the Cajun

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "And in the end should someone die?".  
  
Okay, here it is, the next instalment, as promised, things get a little crazier. Thanks to all my reviewers.This chapter is dedicated to Trunks, who sent me a fanart of our little tots :D  
  
Draco - Kurt is attatched to Todd as Pietro is to Kitty, though Kurt is currently asleep on Todd's shoulder. Do you mean their codenames?. Roberto is Sunspot, Amara is Magma and Ray is Beserker.  
  
Evilbon32 - Yes, i have to babysit my 9 year old brother all the time, i have done since he was very young...sometimes with my nephew too *shudders* BTW, when Pietro held his breath, that's what my nephew used to do, that's where i got the idea from...he also has white hair and blue eyes...and he was born on 29th of Febuary, and his name is Zachary...yes, he's a weird one.  
  
Abbie - No, Sidney won't be in this, but if you want a kitten, i have a kitten :D  
  
And now, on with the insanity!.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 6 - Enter the Cajun.  
  
Kitty opened the door to find a very sheepish looking Hank.  
  
"Well?", Kitty snapped, "did you find her?!".  
  
Hank blinked...he'd never seen Kitty like that before, she was pretty scary.  
  
"Errr... well yes, we did FIND her", said Hank, then added quietly, "in a manner of speaking".  
  
"What do you mean 'in a manner of speakin'?'", asked Todd walking over.  
  
"Well we had an....incident", said Hank.  
  
From behind his back, he brought out a four year old Storm and a five year old Logan.  
  
"That's... not a good thing", said Todd blinking.  
  
"It gets worse", said Hank, "it seems our friend had a run in with the Acolytes too".  
  
"You got dat right", came a Cajun accent.  
  
Remy LeBeau stepped out of the shadows, under one of his arms squirmed a three year old Pyro, thankfully, minus his flamethrowers and under the other, what resembled a kitten.  
  
"We can hardly handle who we have!", wailed Jamie, we can't deal with a weather witch, a phsycopath, a pyromaniac and... what is that?".  
  
"It's Sabertooth", said Hank, "and don't worry about the extra charges. Remy is goning to stay with you", said Hank.  
  
"Wait!. Remy said no such ting!", protested Remy.  
  
"Burny burny!", piped up John, squirming to look for his missing flamethrowers.  
  
"No, Magneto did", said Hank with a nervous chuckle, "he told me just before he, Charles, Colossus and Mastermind went to look for our runaway".  
  
Sabertooth gave a tiny little mew and gently swiped at the collar of Remy's trenchcoat.  
  
"Wait!. Remy don' want to play babysitter!", said Remy desprately, "i'll do anyting. Anyting!".  
  
"Sorry Gambit", said Hank, walking off, "but no worries. With the collected minds of both Xavier and Mastermind, it shouldn't take us long to find her".  
  
He simled and put Logan and Orono in Remy's hands and ran off.  
  
"Gambit is sooo reasured", said Remy, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he watched Hank leave.  
  
He turned to face the teens.  
  
"So?", he said, cocking his head to the side, "what now?".  
  
There was a crash from the study.  
  
"Never mind, Remy don' need an answer".  
  
  
  
  
  
The group raced off towards the Study, Gambit dropping Storm, Logan, Sabertooth and John into the playpen on the way. They entered the study to see bolts of electricity shooting across the room. Ray and Roberto were wresting on the ground while Amara watched, laughing happily. Remy frowned and picked them both up, holding them apart in either hand. They stretched out, still trying to get at each other. Todd picked up Amara.  
  
"Well..that wasn't too hard", said Jamie happily, as the group walked out and dumped the kids in the playpen.  
  
"Pay attention to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", Pietro sang, still attached by a rope to Kitty, jumping up and down, "lookatme, lookatme!".  
  
Everyone made a point of completely ignoring the hyperactive toddler.  
  
"Who's left"?, asked Remy.  
  
"Lookatme!".  
  
"Setsee...", said Todd, thoughtfully, "Jean, Wanda and Rogue".  
  
"Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme!".  
  
"Oh, briliant!", said Kitty, "how do you propose we get them?".  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!", shouted Pietro, "seeme!. See me!!!!".  
  
There was a crash outside.  
  
"One of 'ems in the garden!", shouted Todd, running out.  
  
He saw Wanda jumping up and down under a tree...trying to reach a beehive.  
  
"Ball!. Ball!", she giggled happily.  
  
"That's not a ball", said Todd, his eyes wide, "that's a beeeeehiive!",  
  
He lashed out his tounge and yanked Wanda away from the beehive before she could touch it. Wanda looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ball!", she said pointing to the hive.  
  
"Fine, it's a ball. Bad ball, don't touch", said Todd picking Wanda up and starting to carry her inside.  
  
Wanda giggled happily and suddenly hugged Todd's neck tightly.  
  
"Kermit!", she said happily.  
  
"Oh...great", said Todd, rolling his eyes, "NOW ya want ta cuddle me!".  
  
He walked into the common room where Jamie, Remy and Kitty were standing over the playpen.  
  
"When i said i wanted Wanda ta warm up ta me, i didn't mean THIS way", said Todd, attempting to pry Wanda from around his neck.  
  
"Kermit!", said Wanda happily, hugging onto Todd tighter... Tod was starting to loose his airway.  
  
"Kermit?", asked Remy, blinking.  
  
"Y'know..there IS, like, a certain resembalance", said Kitty, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Forgive me if i fail ta laugh", said Todd sarcastically.  
  
He finally managed to get Wanda to let go before putting her down in the playpen, he then stopped.  
  
"Wait....is that a good idea?", he asked.  
  
"We've run out of rope", said Kitty, "someone will have to keep an eye on them".  
  
"I'll do it!", shouted Jamie enthusiastically.  
  
"De kid wants to watch de younger kids", said Remy with a smirk, "dats fine wit' me. troops, move out".  
  
"I'm not a kid!", shouted Jamie.  
  
"Whatever little man", said Gambit, with a wave of his hand.  
  
With that, Gambit, Kitty and Todd, dragging Pietro behind them and a still sleeping Kurt, headed off to look for Rogue and Jean.  
  
  
  
There we go, another chap done. Did that please the Remy fans?. And don't worry, it won't stop once they are all penned in, oh no. There is more, much much more *Insert manical laugh here* Please review, until next time.... 


	7. Inginuity always pays off

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Woah!. There's ALWAYS time for lubricant!".  
  
Guess what?. The throat infection came back (don't worry, i'm well enough to write and do everything else, i just can't...talk very good). So the doctor put me back on antibiotics. A stronger dose of what i had that spawned this bizare fic, so ANYTHING can happen now. Thanks ever so for reviewing the story, glad you Gambit fans are happy :D  
  
DragonBlond - You want some toddler interaction?. You got it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Inginuity always pays off.  
  
It didn't take the group long to find Rogue and Jean in the war room....or rather an unconsious Jean and a very concious Rogue. Rogue was giggling in the middle of the room, various plans, paper clips and chairs floating around her head. Kitty phased through a table as it sailed towards her.  
  
"Oh, this day just keeps gettin' better and better!", said Todd sarcastically, Kurt woke up and started to wimper, "ya see?!".  
  
Kitty scooped up the unconsious Jean and slung her over her shoulder.  
  
"Oooooooooohhhh somebodys been baaaaaaddd!", said Pietro.  
  
"Shut up", shouted Rogue, flinging a chair at the speed demon.  
  
Pietro mearly laughed and doged it.  
  
"So...how do we pick her up?", asked Todd, nodding over to Rogue who, thankfully, was getting tired.  
  
"Yeah, we can't exactly, like, touch her", pointed out Kitty.  
  
"Hush, Remy's tinkin'", said Remy scratching his goatee, "got it!".  
  
He took his bo staff from under his trenchcoat and lengthened it. He then used it to hook the back of Rogue's shirt and began to walk, keeping her a fair diastance away from him.  
  
"Man, i'm good", said Remy with a smirk.  
  
"An' i thought Pietro was egotistical", said Todd, rolling his eyes as he and Kitty followed the Cajun out.  
  
"I'm not egwo..ewgotis..egwotiscwical..i'm not that word!", said Pietro as Kitty dragged him along.  
  
  
  
They got back to the common room to see quite a sight.  
  
"Dat not good", said Gambit.  
  
The babies, though still in the playpen, had decided to riot. Amara and created a small fire, which Pyro had turned into little ponys, who were galloping all around the room. Those who weren't watching the 'horsies' were Lance and Scott, who had their foreheads together, staring each other down, Ray and Roberto, who were poking each other and Logan and Sabertooth, who were acting....odd. Sabertooth was curled up on the floor, purring hapilly as Logan scratched behind his ear...and not with his claws. Logan smiled happily.  
  
"Nice kitty", he said.  
  
"Hey...where's Jamie?", asked Kitty, forcing herself to tear her eyes from the scene to glance around the room.  
  
"Here he is, yo", said Todd, pointing to a ball on the floor.  
  
Jamie was indeed, curled up in the feotal position on the floor, shaking, now and again making a funny squeaky noise. Kitty gave him a gentle prod with her foot.  
  
"Jamie?...you okay?", she asked.  
  
Jamie turned to look at her, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"You're back...oh good", he said, his voice sounding like it belonged in 'The Exorcist', "they..they said they were hungry. I told they they had to wait and..and.. they flipped out!".  
  
"Hungry?", said Pietro, as if the thought had just entered his mind, "me hungry!".  
  
"Me hungry too!", piped up Kurt from Todd's shoulder.  
  
"I'm hungrier!", said PIetro.  
  
"Nuh uhhh".  
  
"Yuh huh!".  
  
"My tummie's grumbly", protested Rogue, still hanging from Remy's Bo staff.  
  
"I'm a princess, and princesse's should always eat first!", said Jean, coming around.  
  
"I want food for my kitty", said Logan, "i've called him Fluffy. Can i keep him?. Pleeeeeease?".  
  
"Mew", said Sabertooth.  
  
It was at this point all the other kids started to scream at how hungry they were, each child trying to get his or her point across louder than the rest.  
  
"Guess they're hungry", said Todd with a shurg.  
  
"Hope you got plenty of food", said Remy, then as an afterthought, "and alcohol".  
  
  
  
There you go, was that mad enough for ya?. Please keep on reviewing, and read my songfic 'Stop Falling', until next time... 


	8. Feeding time at the zoo

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Be a man!, just stop calling".  
  
You reveiwers are the best you know that?. Sorry it's so late, but ff.net went down. Bad ff.net!  
  
The son of Logan and Orono - Yeah, but i don't THINK of things like that at the time...i was dosed up on very strong antibiotics when i started it...as i am now. Sorry chucks, this fic doesn't make much sense..i doubt it ever will. Just nod and except..and back away slowly as i start to giggle manically.....  
  
LinkinPark - Assylum!. Where?! *Hides behind a bush* They're not taking me back!...oh wait, one should be NAMED after me...yes, the Todd fan institute.. i like that..but then they'll know where i am....  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8 - Feeding time at the zoo  
  
Remy, Todd and Kitty had managed to maover the youngsters into the kitchen with little problem. Jamie was still a quivering mess on the floor...they had opted it best to leave him there. All the kids were now at the table, most of them not being able to see over the top of it. Todd had released Kurt and the elf-boy was currently swinging from a chandeiler, chewing on a tiny burger.  
  
"You know, however much i think it's gross", said Kitty, handing out more burgers, "i'm glad that Kurt bought these now...i think he and Amanda were going to throw a par...".  
  
"Manda?", said Kurt, blinking, the smiled, "wanna see Manda, wanna see Manda!".  
  
"Not looking like THAT you won't!", snapped Kitty.  
  
Kurt pulled a face and resorted to eating more of his burger. Todd was having troubles of his own. He was trying to get Jeanto eat her food.  
  
"Come on Red, a second ago ya said ya were hungry", he said.  
  
"I don't want THAT!", said Jean, pointing to the burger, "i want bread!".  
  
"Ya can't eat bread fer a meal", said Todd, "eat the burger".  
  
"No!", said Jean, "i'm a princess, and i don't have to do anything you tell me!".  
  
Todd groaned and banged his head on the table.  
  
"Oh just let her de bread", snapped Remy, who was despreately rummaging through the cubboards, "where is all de alcohol?!".  
  
"Mr Logan took it all away", said Kitty, "Bobby had an...incident with it and..we're not allowed it in the house anymore".  
  
Remy twitched slightly, then slumped down on a chair.  
  
"Gambit wanna go home", he said with a wimper.  
  
"Now, Fuffy, sit. Good kitty", came the voice of Logan, who was currently trying to teach Sabertooth how to do tricks.  
  
"Mew", said Sabertooth, gobbling down the burger Logan had tossed him.  
  
"Logan's feeding the kitty form the table!", shouted Sam, pointing at Logan.  
  
"Am not!".  
  
"Are too!".  
  
"Taddletale"  
  
"Stupid stinky head".  
  
"Enough!", roared Remy, then went back to looking miserable.  
  
"You think they're gonna belive that when we get them back ta normal?", said Todd, nodding over to them.  
  
"I doubt it", said Kitty with a sigh, "Bobby, stop that!".  
  
Bobby blinked from where he had been freezing Storm's buger. Storm looked at it and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Bad Bobby!", she shouted.  
  
She rose up her hands and started to create a lighting bolt, she realeased.... a harmless little crackle.  
  
"Awwwwww", she said, pouting, "my powers don't work vewy well".  
  
"Thank God", muttered Kitty.  
  
Todd chuckled until he felt a tug at his sleve. He looked down to see Wanda.  
  
"Mr Kermit", she giggled reaching out her hands to be picked up.  
  
Todd sighed and did so.  
  
"Why can't ya be like this when ya a teenager?", he asked.  
  
Wanda grinned and grabbed the side of Todd's face, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I wanna go potty", she said.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"Errr...Kitty?".  
  
"Why me?", snapped Kitty, trying to pry apart Lance and Scott.  
  
"Because you're a girl..an' she's a girl", said Todd with a shrug, "and it's just...Gambit, help me out here, will ya?!".  
  
"Gambit don't wanna play no more", said Remy with a sigh, "Remy wanna go home".  
  
Kitty sighed and took Wanda from Todd.  
  
"Fine!", she said, "but when one of the guy's needs to go, you have to take them!".  
  
"No problem", said Todd with a grin, then nodded over to Gambit "what do we do about him?".  
  
Gambit had begun to sob quietly.  
  
"Well, with both him and Jamie....gone away for a while, we're gonna need some help", said Kitty, "and i know just who YOU can call".  
  
"Me?", squeaked Todd, "i don't know anyone who can help us".  
  
"Sure you do", said Kitty, "in fact, both of her chilrden are here".  
  
"No", said Todd wide eyed, "no no no no no. I am NOT callin' her!. Besides, she's a TERRIBLE mother!".  
  
"Yeah, but at least she has been one", pointed out Kitty, "or would you rather just me and you look after them?. Let them blow us up until we're simpering wrecks like Remy and Jamie?".  
  
"I'll... go call her", said Todd, walking off.  
  
"Yeah, you do that", said Kitty, taking Wanda to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Todd heard an explosion as he put the phone down. Kitty walked downstairs a few minutes later, looking very frazzled. Wanda giggled happily from under her arm.  
  
"Those Hex-bolts hurt more than ya think, don't they?", he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well at least you derserve them", said Kitty, "is she comming?".  
  
"I...think so", said Todd, blinking, "when i told her, she went all quiet, then she muttered somethin' about a second chance, she hung up then".  
  
"I REALLY hope she comes", said Kitty, as Wanda squirmed to be released, "i don't think i can take much more of this...if this doesn't scare me away from parenthood, nothing will!".  
  
"I hear that", said Todd, rolling his eyes.  
  
There was a crash from the kitchen, followed by more crying...coming from Remy.  
  
"Ya know, he 'aint as tough as he makes himself out ta be", said Todd, heading into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Sorry Gambit fans, but i couldn't resist a Remy breakdown. Who have Kitty and Todd called in?. It's pretty obvious, really. Please review and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say so. Until next time... 


	9. A mother's touch

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Evil does not wear a bonnet!".  
  
Trunks-Girl - Okay, you can have more Pietro..put the frog-boy down.....  
  
Alison Sky - Another Lance/Scott battle?. You got it!  
  
DragonBlond - Ooooohhh yeah!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 9 - A mother's touch  
  
Mystique knocked loudly on the door ofthe Xavier Institute for gifted youngesters. She had been knocking for quite a while now..and had got no answer.  
  
"If this is some sort of prank, i will personally cook Toad's legs", she muttered to herself.  
  
She looked around and noticed the kitchen window was open. She sighed and walked over to it, she couldn't fit in it if she was her normal self..but that could change. She shape-shifted into a squirrel and climbed through the window, landing in the kitchen. The place looked as if a tornado had hit it...and maybe an Earthquake too. Mystique walked forward and was about to change back to her normal self when...  
  
"Squriely!".  
  
Mystique gave a squeak of shock as she was picked up by Scott...or at least a young child who looked like Scott..maybe Toad wasn't making it up.. She gasped for air as Scott hugged her...tightly. Suddenly a young Lance walked up. He saw Scott and scowled.  
  
"My squirrely!", he said, marching over and grabbing Mystique's front half.  
  
"No!. Mine!", shouted Scott, pulling back with her back half.  
  
"Mine!".  
  
"Mine!".  
  
Mystique gasped. It was not fun being a tug-of-war toy. She narrowed her eyes and turned into a big purple demon and roared. Scott and Lance let her go. They stared at her for a second, then grinned.  
  
"Barney!", said Lance happily, hugging Mystique's leg.  
  
"I love you Barney", said Scott, doing the same with her other leg.  
  
"I love him more", stated Lance.  
  
"Nuh uh, I love him more!", said Scott.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me inifnty!".  
  
"Bring it on!".  
  
Mystique breathed a sigh of relief as they let go of her and wrestled each other to the ground. She changed into her normal form and walked off, almost losing her footing on the tiny tremor that sweapt through the room. She headed into the common room and stopped dead in her tracks. Tied up on chairs were Jamie and Remy, both crying and gagged. Amara and Pryo were dancing around them, Amara setting off fires and Pyro turning them into animals as they went. In another corner sat Todd, his eye's wide with fear, his mouth gagged. On his knee sat Wanda she smiled happily and looked at him.  
  
"I love you Kermit", she said happily.  
  
Mystique blinked and walked over to Todd...as neither Jamie or Remy seemed to be in any stable mental condition to talk. She took off his gag and Todd looked at Mystique in horror.  
  
"They rebeled boss-lady!", he said, "Pietro led them all against us...they got Kitty!".  
  
"Oh boy", said Mystique, rolling her eyes, "and i thought this was some sort of joke. Where is sh...".  
  
"MOMMY!".  
  
Mystique was suddenly winded as Kurt latched himself around her smiling happily.  
  
"I love you mummy", he said hugging her.  
  
Mystique gave a little sniffle.  
  
"Boss-lady?", said Todd, a little hint of panic creeping into is voice, "can ya plase untie me before ya go all sentimental".  
  
Mystique nodded and untied Todd, then turned back to Kurt, picking him up and hugging him.  
  
"My little boy!", she said happily, "all i need now is..".  
  
"Mummy!".  
  
"Rogue".  
  
Rogue ran up and went to hug Mystique. Thinking quickly, the blue-skinned Mutant grabbed a pair of gloves before picking up her daughter.  
  
"I have my family", said Mystique happily, "lets go read a story kids".  
  
"Yay!", said Kurt and Rogue.  
  
"Boss-lady?", said Todd, "what about Kitty?...ok, i guess i'll go and get her myself".  
  
Todd heard a scream from ustairs and made his way to the sound. He finally found Kitty in the bathroom, forzen in place by Bobby as Pietro was putting makeup on her.  
  
"You look all pretty now", he said proudly.  
  
Kitty actually looked like she was going to war....but Todd decided not to make the situtation worse by saying so.  
  
"Hey Kitty...why didn't ya just phase out?", he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, i didn't, like, think of that!", snapped Kitty, "they said if i tried to do it, they would...they would....".  
  
"The dwagon gets it!", said Logan with an evil laugh, pointing his metal claws at a stuffed dragon.  
  
"Wait....you mean ta tell me that ya would rather sit there, frozen in place by ice an' have Pietro draw on yer face than let them rip up a stuffed toy?", asked Todd, blinking.  
  
"Not just ANY stuffed toy!", stated Kitty, "he's Lockheed".  
  
"Whatever", said Todd, rolling his eyes.  
  
He grabbed Lockheed away from Lance and turned to Pietro.  
  
"Let her go", he said.  
  
"We have to neg..nego..negowsiate first!", said Pietro.  
  
"Negow..oh, you mean negociate!", said Todd.  
  
"That's what i said", said Pietro.  
  
"What do ya want", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
"CANDY!", shouted Pietro, "'an we wanna go to the park!!!!!".  
  
"Parky parky parky!", shouted the kids happily.  
  
"Take you lot out in public?. I don't think so", said Todd.  
  
"Then she stays a popswicle", said Pietro with an evil laugh.  
  
"Todd....i can't feel my legs anymore", said Kitty.  
  
Todd sighed and banged his head on the wall.  
  
"I hate my life", he said.  
  
  
  
Uh oh. More trouble! Does Todd give in to Pietro's demands?. What will they get up to if he does?. Remember, all suggestions are greately recived, and i do try to put them up. Please review, until next time.... 


	10. The madness goes outside

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I like the 'whoosh'. It's the door saying 'I am closed'".  
  
All hail the mighty reviewers. Most of you want Remy back, it is done.  
  
Red witch - A run in with our favorite principle?. You got it!.  
  
Evolutionary spider - A Kitty driving moment, okay.  
  
Miah Tolensky - The cameo of our number one inventor is done!.  
  
Stupidx - I don't know, she just can't!. Lol..i don't think these things through.  
  
Draco-luver - Having our children tied to a line is a very good idea, it is done. As you will see, he is still attatched to Kitty :D.  
  
Evilbon32 - Parental love from the Master of Magnestism?. Oh, yeah!  
  
NachtcGleiskette - More of our Mystique, Kurt and Rogue? Yes indeedy.  
  
AngstWolf - Some baby Rogue acting with Remy?. Here it is!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 10 - The madness goes outside.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later found Todd, Kitty and Mystique preparing the children to go outside. Pietro, still attatched to Kitty, looked up at them evily.  
  
"Cut me loose?", he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not in a million years", said Kitty, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"How exactly do we get them to the park without losing them?", asked Mystique, between making goo-goo noises at her offspring.  
  
Kurt giggled and hugged his mother, still sucking his tail like a pacifier.  
  
"Don't panic, Remy got a plan".  
  
Everyone turned to see Remy, standing up and smiling.  
  
"You're better!", said Kitty happily.  
  
"I found some beer", said Remy with a nod, "Remy ready to face de world again".  
  
"That also means Remy can't drive", pointed out Todd, "an' i can't..last time i drove i wrecked the jeep's pedals. Inhanced leg muscles and car pedals do NOT mix, yo".  
  
"Well..i'll drive then", said Mystique, then turned to Remy, "what's your plan, Cajun?".  
  
"We tie dem all up to us. All in one big line, with a few of us in between dem", said Remy, pulling out more rope.  
  
"I thought we'd run out of rope", said Kitty, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I found some in Storm's room...along with a set of handcuffs and a whip", said Remy, blinking, "Remy didn't tink she was de type".  
  
"Oh dear lord..i didn't need THAT mental immage", muttered Mystique.  
  
Rogue meanwhile had toddled up to Remy. She smiled at him, then turned to Mystique.  
  
"He's my boyfriend", she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?", said Remy, blinking.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!", roared Mystique, "have you been....fraternizing with my ONLY daughter?!".  
  
"Remy's done notin'!", squeaked Remy, shelding himself, "Remy don't know what she's talkin' about".  
  
"He loves me mommy. He gives me kissies and huggies. I love him too", said Rogue, hugging Remy's leg.  
  
Mystique narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Gambit done nothin'!", Remy said again, "dere, how am i supposed to give her 'kissies'?. Gambit'd be knocked out cold!".  
  
"Maybe 'Gambit' likes that sort of thing", snarled Mystique.  
  
She started to stalk towards Remy, when Rogue pulled a face and stood in front of her mother.  
  
"No hurting my boyfriend!", she shouted, grabbing Mystique's bare leg with her bare hand.  
  
Mystique blinked, then slumped to the floor.  
  
"Dat's...not a good ting", said Remy.  
  
"I wanna go to the park!", shouted Jean, "i'm a princess and i order you to take me now!".  
  
"I'm more of a princess that YOU!", sneered Amara, "i wanna go to the park more!".  
  
"Well, I'M a Goddess, so there!", said Storm, puling a face.  
  
"Yeah, parky, parky!", said Ronerto, "i'm rich. I Wanna go to the park too".  
  
The children then went into a chorus of 'parky parky'.  
  
"Well...there's only one of us who can drive that's left", said Kitty with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", shouted Remy, "Remy's gonna throw up, then Remy's gonna die!".  
  
"Oh calm down..wuss", said Kitty, from behind the wheel of the X-van, "hey!, watch the road!, i'm driving here!".  
  
The children were all strapped into the seats, and all tied together with rope. Every now and again, the rope would be attatched to either Remy, Kitty or Todd. Mystique had been put in the back too, even if she had not yet come around. Rogue was having fun, changing into various people and animals...at least she was entertaining the other children. Jamie was also propped up in the back, though he still hadn't uncurled from the foetal position he'd wrapped himself in. Todd was sitting quite calmy in the car, despite Kitty's wild driving.  
  
"How can you be so relaxed?!", asked Remy, wide-eyed.  
  
"Compared ta Pietro...she really 'aint that bad", said Todd, shurgging his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you!", said Kitty, hitting the steering wheel, "but will that lot at the institute beleive that?. Nooooo!. Hey!, the light was on green pal!".  
  
"Ya know...this is a new..very scary side ta ya i've never seen before", said Todd, blinking, "you can be quite evil..can't ya?".  
  
"I can't help it if there are idiots on the roa.... oh hey, a parking spot!".  
  
Kitty cut off several people and skidded her car into a parking spot, just as another car was about to go there. As everyone piled out of the car, the owner of the car that had been cut off got out and marched over to them.  
  
"You really should keep your eyes on the..oh no!", said principle Kelly, staring at them, "it's you!!!".  
  
He looked at the youngsters.  
  
"What..what?", he blabbered.  
  
Scott smiled and ran over to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"I luv you pwinciple Kelly!", he said happily.  
  
"Teachers pet", taunted Lance.  
  
"Stuuupid heeaad!", taunted Scott back.  
  
"I really wish i'd taken that senator job", muttered Kelly, shaking Scott off him, "i'm outta here before you..you..freaks, do anything to me!".  
  
As he ran off, Remy shook his head and tutted.  
  
"He's not a very nice man..Gambit gonna teach him some respect", he said.  
  
He took out a card, charged it and tossed it at the fleeing principal. It landed on Kelly's head, then exploded. Kelly gave a muffled scream, then fell flat on his face.  
  
"Ooooohhh, Gambit good!", said Remy with a grin.  
  
They headed off to the park, the children dragging them along like a sled dog team. They had opted to leave Mystique and Jamie in the van..just in case.  
  
"I wanna go to the slide!", said Pietro.  
  
"No!. The monkey bars!", shouted Kurt.  
  
"Ice-cream", said Fred.  
  
"Paddling pool!", said Bobby.  
  
The children's argument was interupted by a beeping sound. Forge was ahead of them, holding a machine out in front of him. Magneto was folowing..looking very tired and fed up.  
  
"There!. The mobile cerebro says that there should be mutants right her....oh it's you guys", said Forge blinking, "well...at least it works".  
  
"Yes....and it picked up the wrong mutant!", said Magneto, massaging his head.  
  
"DADDY!".  
  
"Oh dear lord no", said Magneto.  
  
Before he knew what hit him, the twins wrapped themselves around his legs.  
  
"We LOVE you daddy", said Pietro.  
  
"I want a pony ride", said Wanda, "will you take me daddy?".  
  
"A parent should only have to go through this once", muttered Magneto, "why do i have to go through all this again?, why did i agree to help Charles find this mutant?, why...why are my offspring tied with rope?".  
  
"You got a better idea of caryin' 'em around?", asked Todd with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I..guess not", said Magneto.  
  
"Pony ride!", demanded Wanda.  
  
"Slide!", shouted Pietro.  
  
That was enough to start the children shouting about where they wanted to go again.  
  
"I'm begining to get those migranes again", muttered Magneto, "i never thought i'd get those ones again".  
  
"Err...i'm going to go....look for the girl", said Forge, backing away, "i..don't do well with kids".  
  
"What about me?", said Mganeto.  
  
"We could always use, like, an extra pair of hands", said Kitty, "especially since Rogue took Mystique out and Jamie's a wimpering mess".  
  
"Why?", whimpered Magneto.  
  
  
  
There you go, more fun. Was that fun enough?. I wrote this while being off work, sickness is terrible 'yknow ;D. Anyhoo, feel free to bring in your suggestions, and do review. Until next time.... 


	11. Regrouping

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "For a minute there, room service took on a whole new meaning".  
  
Thanks to all of my reviwers, you continuing faith in me is uplifting :D  
  
Draco-luver - *Blushes* Nah, i'm not a master of writing, that title belongs to Red Witch. More Remy, 'Kermit', Sam and Principle K?. You got it! Forge will also make another small apperance.  
  
Bunny Angel - Sorry chucks, but this will go on for a while yet. Whoah ha ha ha ha!...does anyone else think this is dragging on?  
  
Evolutionary spider - I wasn't INTENTIONALLY making Todd flirt with Kitty..ooooh but that gives me a very, very evil idea. Remy and Rogue in the park? A Mystique and Magneto moment? Done and done!  
  
Miah Tolensky - Rogue turning into her baysitters and tormenting them?. Hell, yeah :D  
  
Red Witch - Magneto's reaction to Wanda and Todd?. Whoah ha ha ha ha!  
  
Brenn - Those would be the Morlocks. Oh, they will be here...not yet..but soon, very soon.  
  
DragonBlond - Amanda huh?. Done!  
  
The Scribe - More of the 'Princess wars'?. Your wish is my command.  
  
AngstWolf - Trust me, i would have loved to do Rahne, but she and Jubilee left, remeber?. Not fair!. I LIKE Rahne..i don't like Jubillee all that much, but Rahne's ace!.  
  
Many have requested that Jamie will also be revived. He will...just not yet. *Evil grin*  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 11 - Regrouping  
  
The self-proclaimed 'Master of Magnetism' was sitting on a park bench. Watching quietly as Jean and Amara argued.  
  
"I have a crown AND a kingdom back home!", said Amara.  
  
"So!. I have..i have...good hair!", said Jean, pulling a face, "mummy says i'm a princess, so i am!".  
  
"Are NOT!".  
  
"Am SO!".  
  
"Shut up", said Storm, "as a Goddess, i am better than any of you, so there!".  
  
"Poo-poo brain".  
  
"Dummy head".  
  
Magneto sighed....he hadn't been through this for a long time. He was greatfull that everyone had the common sense to split the twins up. Pietro was currently running around the three girls, attempting to loosen the rope he was tied to..without much luck. Logan was also there, sitting quietly and petting Sabertooth. Magneto sighed, one of the greatest assasins in the world reduced to a ball of purring fuzz. Magneto looked up as a figure sat down next to him. A very drowzy looking Mystique.  
  
"So..they dragged you into it too", she said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't wish to think about it", said Magneto simply.  
  
"Where have my two gone?", she asked.  
  
"Your son is with Kitty, along with the ice-boy, and Scott", said Magneto with a sigh, "your daughter is with Remy, along with Pyro, Freddy and the boy that breaks down walls. The rest are with Toad".  
  
"You don't know children's names very well do you?", said Mystique with a smirk, "wait.. did you say Rogue is with Remy?!".  
  
"Yes", said Magneto with a sigh, "think yourself lucky. My daughter informed me she was staying with 'Kermit'. I swear, if that boy becomes my son-in-lw..i may just kill myself".  
  
"Well MY son is dating a HUMAN!", said Mystique, "and my daughter wants to date a gambler!. Where did i go wrong as a parent?!".  
  
"At least you didn't have your daughter's mind wiped clean of bad memories which you caused", said Magneto, he began to sob, "i'm a terrible father!".  
  
"I lied to both my children...i couldn't take care of them if i tried", sniffled Mystique.  
  
With that, two of the most feared villians on the planet broke down crying.  
  
"They got a boo-boo", said Jean, matter-of-factly, "i always cry when i have a boo-boo".  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of the park..Remy was having a hard time keeping his group under control. Sam had run aftre a frizbee and broken down a wall, three park benches and a storage shed. He was currently slung over Remy's shoulder, as he seemed to have lost the ability to walk in a straight line. Rogue was walking as close to him as she could, telling him about how nice their wedding would be. Remy shook his head, he was used to such treatment for the ladies...just not this young. Pyro, away from Amara and any possible fire, was sulking and Freddy...Freddy was eating grass.  
  
"Hey you!".  
  
Remy looked up to see principle Kelly storming over to him...his hair all frazzled and his glasses missing a lens.  
  
"Hi dere", said Remy with a smile.  
  
"What right do you have blowing me up?!", said Kelly, "i give up with you mutants! The police will be hearing about this. I can't wait for the day they snap collars on all of your kind and...".  
  
"Leave my boyfriend alone!", snarled Rogue.  
  
She shape-shifted into a large dog and chased Kelly off, breaking loose from her rope. Remy smiled, the realised that he'd just lost one of his charges.  
  
"Oh oh", he said, "Remy in big trouble".  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty was having and equally hard time. Kurt kept trying to teleport away, luckily, his power wasn't that strong, so he could only teleport a few feet away..but it was still anoying. Bobby had taken to freezing all the park's visitors drinks, while Scott was cleaning up the park...muttering about littering. Kitty sighed...when this was over, she would take a nice long bubble bath. To her surprise, she saw Todd come running up to hill...minus all of the children he SHOULD have had with him. Kitty frowned and marched up to him.  
  
"Where are they?", she said, "don't tell me you lost them!".  
  
Todd blinked then gave a sly smile.  
  
"I wanted to spend some time alone with you Babycakes", he said.  
  
Kitty blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?", she said.  
  
Todd gave a manical laugh, pinched Kitty's bum and ran off. Kitty stood in shock for a second. Before shouting....very loudly.  
  
"Who does he think he is!!!!!!", she snarled, gathering up the infants, "he is SOOOOOO dead!".  
  
  
  
Todd was sitting down on the grass while Wanda played happily with a doll she had 'saved' from the river...well..more like taken from a child in a boat on the river..but still. Roberto and Ray were arguing, while Lance picked flowers for Kitty. Todd sighed, thankfull that they were calm for a small time. This was the most rest he'd had in hours. Suddenly, something whacked him with great force on the back of his head, jolting him out of his semi-dozed state. He spun around to se a VERY irate Kitty. Todd put a hand to his head confusedly then looked at Kitty in shock.  
  
"What was that for?!", he asked, taken off guard.  
  
"You know EXACTLY what that was for Toad!", she snarled, "of all the nerve!"  
  
"No, i don't!", said Todd defensively, "i 'aint done a thing!. I've been here all the time!".  
  
"So when the girl you like gets turned into a baby, you move onto the only one that isn't one?!", snapped Kitty, "well it won't work with ME mister. Go hit on someone else!".  
  
Todd blinked...maybe Kitty needed to lie down.  
  
"Err..Kitty", he said, carefully as not to anger her anymore, "i didn't hit on you...not to my knowledge anyway".  
  
"You don't call walking up to someone, suggesting to have some 'time alone', calling them 'Babycakes', and pinching their bum isn't hitting on someone?!", shouted Kitty, "what planet are YOU from?!".  
  
"I did no such thing!", said Todd, "maybe ya've been in the sun fer too long..that can cause illusions".  
  
"It was NOT an illusion", snarled Kitty, "i have the right mind to...".  
  
She was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Amanda..holding a baby Kurt.  
  
"What did you do to my boyfriend?", she asked, blinking.  
  
"That..isn't Kurt", tried Kitty with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Can you name any other blue elf-boy's in Bayville who can teleport and have a German accent?", asked Amanda.  
  
"Y'see..it's like this.." started Todd.  
  
"Not you", said Amanda, narrowing her eyes at Todd, "you wreaked my house and exposed by boyfriend's mutation to my parents, so i have to sneak around to see him..i'm not talking to you!".  
  
"'Abuse the Toad day' seems ta have come around a little early this year", muttered Todd.  
  
"Look, a new mutant came along and turned them all into babies", said Kitty, then looked at Todd, "you deserve all the abuse you get, jerk!".  
  
"It wasn't me!", said Todd, "maybe it was a figment of your imagination".  
  
"Babies?", said Amanda, blinking.  
  
"Are you saying i'm crazy?", said Kitty, ingoring Amanda, her voice at a dangerous tone.  
  
"Crazy, crazy!", came Kitty's voice.  
  
"You just said it yaself", said Todd.  
  
"I didn't!", said Kitty, "i...".  
  
Suddenly, another Kitty ran up, followed by an exhausted Remy. He stopped and looked between both Kitty's.  
  
"Fun's over Rogue", he said, "change back now!".  
  
"Awwwwww..no fair!", said one Kitty, morphing back into Rogue.  
  
"Oh...", said Kitty.  
  
She turned to see a not-so-happy Todd, with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor.  
  
"Err....sorry?", she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'll remember this day", said Todd darkly, before walking off.  
  
Kitty winced.  
  
"Looks like you've made a new enemy", Amanda pointed out.  
  
Remy looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Who are you?", he asked.  
  
"Kurt's girlfriend", said Amanda.  
  
"Oh...", said Remy, "you...want to help us?".  
  
"Not really", said Amanda, "i think...i'll go home..".  
  
"No Manda stay, Manda stay!", said Kurt, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Or...not", said Amanda with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, Forge came running up.  
  
"Hey guys", he said, "we found her!".  
  
"Finally, some good news", said Remy with a sigh.  
  
"Not..really", said Forge with a nervous laugh, "she's headed for...the Morlock tunnels".  
  
"Oh...goodie", said Kitty sarcastically, "lets get the kids home...looks like we might get a few more yet!".  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter down!. Remember to review your suggestions, or just plain old reveiws! :D Until next time... 


	12. A lucky miss

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "There's no reason to become alarmed, and we hope you'll enjoy the rest of your flight. By the way, is there anyone on board who knows how to fly a plane?"  
  
Hey guys, i heard Evo Gambit's voice for the first time on a sound file last night. Good God, what the Hell? He isn't Cajun in the slightest!!!!! *Cries* Well, MY Gambit is Cajun, so there. Bad Evo peoples, bad!  
  
And now to thank my reviewers, who are the best people on the planet, and deal with some requests.  
  
Abbie Soler Star - A Kitty breakdown? Yep, this will be fun1  
  
The Scribe - Bobby and Lance driving Scott nuts with his 'boy scout' attitude? You got it!  
  
Pyromaniac - Don't worry, i haven't forgotten our fave metal guy, as you will see, he has been searching with Mastermind.  
  
Kippenberger - An Amanda/Tabby/Kurt triangle, you know i love these so yeah!  
  
Draco-luver - Pyro isn't VOLUNTARILY staying away from Amara, they wont let him near her because of the fire..thing. Her and Roberto arguing over fireballs, ooooh fun! Scott is cleaning up because he is a 'stick to the book boy scout'..that's what I like to call him anyway...  
  
Owl Eyed Athena - One day, i will convert all the mothers. Whoah ha ha ha..yes well. Mystique going all 'motherly' with Kurt and Amanda?. Tee hee.  
  
Emperor's Sister - Duncan? You got it!!!!! And the most dreaded question a child can ask a parent, lol, love it!  
  
Aphrodite - John and Amara?. Okiey dokie!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 12 - A lucky miss  
  
  
  
Gambit sighed from where he had collapsed in his chair. Thnkfully, the trip out had exhasted most of the children and they were playing quietly...well..some of them were anyway. He glanced over to Pyro, where his teammate was acting as a referee between Amara and Roberto, who were trying to make the 'biggest burny ball ever!'. Unfortunately, Amara was flirting with Pryo and swaying his judgement. Bobby and Lance were having fun tormenting Scott too. Everytime Scott tried to put a toy away, they would take it out again, then leave it on the floor. Scott's frustartion was plain to see, he had eventually gone to tell Kitty, who had patted him on the head and sat back down. Todd on the other hand was completely ignoring Kitty...the whole park 'incident' had NOT gone down well. Wanda was currently standing by him, taunting her twin. Remy himself had Rogue sat on his knee, despite the death glares he was getting from her mother. Amanda had gotten into the swing of infant care pretty well, despite the fact that Kurt wouldn't let go of her neck. Tabby strode up to them and sat down.  
  
"So..your Kurts girlfwrend?", she asked.  
  
"Yes..yes i am", said Amanda with a plesant smile.  
  
"I was his girlfwrend before he met you", said Tabby, matter-of-factly, "i want him back".  
  
"Kurt never told me about you", said Amanda, narrowing her eyes suspisiously, "you can't have him back anyway. He's my boyfriend now. Tough luck sister!".  
  
"What makes you think YOU can have him?", snapped Mystique, "i can't say i approve my son dating a..human".  
  
"Funny, that's what my parents said about Kurt", said Amara, "they don't want me dating a mutant. But i will tell you the same thing i told them. Get over it".  
  
"Why you little!!!!", snarled Mystique, diving at Amanda, only to have Kurt smack her on the head with a toy truck.  
  
"Bad mommy!", he said.  
  
Mystique blinked, then slumped to the floor...again. Magneto sighed.  
  
"I want to go home", he said.  
  
"Don't we all?", muttered Remy.  
  
Gambit then felt a tug at his trenchcoat. He looked down to see Storm.  
  
"Mr Gambit?. Where do babies come from?", she asked, looking up.  
  
"Err......", said Gambit, "why don't you ask Mr Magneto?".  
  
"I'll get you for this Gambit", muttered Magneto as Storm turned to face him, "well, you see...it's like this...".  
  
Suddenly, Mastermind walked through the door, followed by Colossus.  
  
"Saved by the bell", said Magneto greatfully, as Storm, intrested in the new visitors toddled off to look at them.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know you turned right at that sewer line?", said Colossus, "they all look the same!. Stinking American sewers, no distinction".  
  
Mastermind rolled his eyes and walked over to Magneto.  
  
"Well?", said Magneto, standing up.  
  
"We managed to stop her before she got to the Morlocks sir", said Mastermind, "but we had another...accident".  
  
"What sort of 'accident'?", asked Magneto, standing up.  
  
Hank walked in, under his arm was Xavier....a three year old Xavier.  
  
"I've got a shiney head", said Xavier with a smile.  
  
Magneto's eye twitched ever so slightly.  
  
"Charles?", he said, "what did she do to you?".  
  
"He tried to reason with her down in the tunnels", said Hank with a sigh, "she didn't want to listen" .  
  
"We are running out of adults", said Remy, "at least he can't walk anywhere".  
  
"That is taken care of", said Forge, walking in with a tiny wheelchair, "i put it together in ten minutes, neat huh?".  
  
"You made him mobile?", asked Magneto, shaking his head, "why?".  
  
Kitty noticed Xavier and started to cry.  
  
"We are all like, totally doomed!", she sobbed, before running off.  
  
"Go after her", said Remy, looking pointedly at Todd.  
  
"Why me?", said Todd, "she violently attacked me!".  
  
"Just go", said Remy, then turned to the remaining adults, "i think you need a new plan".  
  
"No kidding", said Mastermind sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Todd had managed to find a distraught Kitty in the garden.She was pacing wildly, muttering about how they were all doomed to a life of changing diapers and feeding babies.  
  
"Errr..you wanna stop that before ya make a hole in the floor?", said Todd with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?. You're, like, talking to me now?!", Kitty snapped.  
  
"Okay..i deserved that", said Todd with a wince, "but ya did attack me".  
  
"I didn't know it was Rogue, i thought it was you", said Kitty, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Kitty, why in the world would i hit on you?", said Todd, "no offense, but you are DEFFINATELY not my idea of a dream date".  
  
"I don't know whether to be happy or insulted", said Kitty, rolling her eyes, "not that it matters, we are all, like, totally doomed anyway".  
  
"What makes ya think that?".  
  
"They got Xavier!", said Kitty, "what chance do we have without him?".  
  
"Man, you guys really depend on that Professor of yours don't ya?", said Todd, blinking.  
  
"He guides us", said Kitty simply, "we're lost without him..we're not X-men without him".  
  
"Cheer up, they'll find a way of gettn' it sorted...that or i'm gonna move ta Cuba", said Todd with a laugh.  
  
"Man, you can be waaay too optimistic at times", said Kitty rolling her eyes and walking inside, "but thanks...you made me feel better. Y'know, you're not as bad a guy as i thought".  
  
Todd took a mock bow.  
  
"I try", he said with a smirk, then jumped to dodge Xavier as he tore around in his little wheelchair.  
  
"Vrooom vrooom!", he said, "sreeeeeech. Vrooom vroom!".  
  
"I want one of those!", said Jean.  
  
"Sorry, i only made one", said Forge.  
  
"I'm a princess!. I want one now!", snraled Jean, stamping her foot.  
  
"No can do", said Forge, then looked to the others, "so what we need to do is...".  
  
Jean had been concentrating very hard for a while.  
  
"I want one now!", she shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the mansion burst open and Duncan came running in.  
  
"Jean's voice just came into my head saying she was in troub.....oh", said the Jock, looking around at the assembled mutants and mutant toddlers, "oh boy".  
  
  
  
  
  
There's another one done. Mmm... no matter how many times i changed it, i never thought this chapter sounded right. I still don't, but i'm sick of changing it. Oh well...here's hoping it's okay, if it isn't i appologise, i must be having a off day. Pleas send in your suggestions and reviews. Until next time... 


	13. Reinforcements

Baby blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "  
  
OKay, first of all, to stop the chances of our favorite show being CANCELLED!!!!!, plese, sign this petition. NO, i didn't create it, but i promised the person who did that i would spread the word. It is still just a rumor..but still...  
  
http://gopetition.com/info.php?petid=1923  
  
Okay, now onto my reviewers.  
  
The Scribe - Bobby competing against Pyro for Amara's affections?. Okie dokie. Wussy Scott and whineing Jean?. Heck, yeah! Magneto commiting..babyside? not yet..soon. :D  
  
Raliena - Juggernaught?. Again, it shall be done..not yet, but it will be. Whoah ha ha!  
  
Freeverse - More Mystique?. Okay.  
  
The Son of Logan and Ororo - Moira and Rhane?. Hey presto!  
  
Rogue Le Beau - Yes, my little brother goes through quite a few girlfriends in a month.. Though they won't go off, i will start the baby war :D  
  
Draco-luver - Xavier leading a baby revolt?. Hell yeah!  
  
Kippenberger - Thout shall see some of these  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 13 - The reinforcments.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like and eternity, the adults had formed a plan. Magneto had been staring at Xavier when they came into the common room.  
  
"My only intelectual equal", he said with a sigh, "i can't take much more of this".  
  
"You smell of old-people", pointed out Xavier.  
  
"I think i'm going to cry again", said Magneto.  
  
"Don't do that sir..please", said Mastermind, "we have a plan, and we need your help".  
  
"We're going to have to enlist the help of...Juggernaught", said Hank, "it won't be easy, but we don't have much choice. We will need your help too Magneto".  
  
"But...that only leaves a few people to look after the babies", said Magneto, "well..sane and..err..concious people anyway".  
  
He gestured to where Duncan had fainted and then to Jamie, who was rocking, his eyes wide. He kept repeating the word 'slippers' for some reason. Mystique also lay on the floor.  
  
"Not to worry", said Hnak, "we made a call".  
  
As if on cue, Moira bustled into the Institute, followed by Rahne.  
  
"Hello..Moria", said Magneto, blinking.  
  
"Magnus", she said simply, then noticed Xavier, "C..Charles?".  
  
"Funny story", said Hank with a laugh.  
  
"Ye dinnae say that Charles had been affected Hank", said Moria with a sigh, "but i'm here now. Ye go and get ye mutant so we can get this sorted oot".  
  
Rahne herself had wandered off to where Kitty and Todd were.  
  
"Hi guys", she said with a sigh, "how bad are they?".  
  
"I'm scarred fer life", said Todd.  
  
"I never EVER want children, EVER!", said Kitty with a shudder.  
  
"Oh", said Rahne, blinking.  
  
"Rahne!!!!!!".  
  
Suddenly, Sam came running at her, tripped and cannonballed at her. He hit her with a soft thump, knocking her over. He grabbed her neck and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you!", he said happily.  
  
Rahne blinked.  
  
"Okay...that's weird", she said.  
  
"You should see Wanda", said Todd, pointing to Wanda, who was singing the muppet theme tune at the top of her lungs.  
  
Meanwhile, the adults took this oportunity to leave. Moria walked over to the teens.  
  
"Right, can we please deal with the unconcious football player in the hall?", she asked, "and the nervous child?...and Raven".  
  
"I'll deal with Duncan", said Todd with an evil grin, hopping off.  
  
Remy walked into the room, eating a sandwitch.  
  
"Hey..who are you chere?, he said, looking at Moira.  
  
"Moira McTaggert", she said, "i am an old...friend of Charles".  
  
"That's what you call it nowadays is it Moria?", asked Mystique, rubbing her head and stumbling into the room, "where's Magnus?".  
  
"He went oot with the others", said Moria, "me an Rahne were called in te help".  
  
"Oh..okay", said Mystique with a sigh, "oh, by the way, Toad is about to slime that unconcious football player in the...".  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"Tolensky!!!!!!!!!!!", came the upset cry of Duncan, "i'm going to kill you!!!!!!!".  
  
"Gotta catch me first, yo", laughed Todd, hopping into the room with the others, "i woke him up".  
  
Duncan stumbled in.  
  
"Muants..everywhere..evil..babies...", he said, he saw Mystique, "blue..mutant...".  
  
"Does this help Mr Mathews?", said Mystique, turning into Raven Darkholme.  
  
"Mis..Miss..Darkholme...", stammered Duncan, he gave a shriek and ran for the door, only to be tripped up by Jean.  
  
"You stay!", said Jean, stomping her foot.  
  
"No way", said Duncan, scrambling up and running for the door.  
  
Jean used her TK to pull him back.  
  
"I'm a princess, i say you stay!", she shouted, floating him into another room, "i know, let's play dress up".  
  
"Noooooooooooo!", wailed Duncan as he was floated away, "Tolensky, help meeeeeeee!".  
  
"Sorry Duncan, those beatin's ya gave me must'a affected my hearing", said Todd with an evil laugh, "too bad".  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was flirting with Pietro. She then walked over to Remy and sighed.  
  
"Pietro's my boyfriend now", she said, "its not you, its me...sowwry".  
  
With that, she toddled off with Pietro. Remy blinked.  
  
"Does anyone else tink it's weird that Gambit feels bad about dat"?, he asked.  
  
"I do!" said Mystique, "but now my daughters after the bosses brat!. This will not stand!!!!!!".  
  
"Two eyes, two eyes!".  
  
"What now?", graoned Kitty.  
  
Lance was taunting Scott, or trying to. He kept grabbing Scott's shades and running off with them, much to Scott's upset. Scott had taken to sitting in the middle of the floor and brawling his eyes out. Kitty sighed and grabbed the shades off Lance, putting them back on Scott's head.  
  
"Aw... i thought you loved me!", said Lance, "you like two eyes better!".  
  
With that, he stormed off. Scott hugged Kitty's leg.  
  
"Thank you pwetty Kitty", he said.  
  
Kitty was about to reply when the smell of fire reached her nostrils....fire?!. She pried Scott off her leg and ran into the kitchen. Pyro ahd turned on the oven and was making the flames attack Bobby. Amara was watching this and giggling.  
  
"What's going on here?!", shouted Kitty.  
  
"They're fighting for my love!", said Amara, matter-of-factly, "they do it for us princesses, real ones, not like Jean. Cool huh?".  
  
"No, not cool", said Kitty, turning off the oven and dragging the three youngsters out.  
  
In the common room, Remy was trying to revive Jamie.  
  
"Come on kid, snap out of it", he said, giving Jamie a shake.  
  
"Arrgghhh!!! Bunnies!", shouted Jamie, rocking more.  
  
"Oh boy", said Remy with a sigh, shaking his head.  
  
He walked into the study with the rest of the non-babies.  
  
"I don't tink dat we can bring de kid around", he said with a sigh, "he's cracked".  
  
"Great", said Mystique, "this can't get any.....".  
  
"NOW!!!!".  
  
"We're ye gonna to say 'worse'"?, asked Moira, corssing her arms.  
  
"If i say no, will it make whatever just happened in there go away?", asked Mystique hopefully.  
  
"Not likely", said Rahne.  
  
They ran into the common room. All the babies were in there, standing in a big group. Xavier was in front of them..a dangerous grin on his face. Tied to a stick stuck on a wagon was Duncan, in a dress, with makeup all over his face.  
  
"Mmmmmf mmfff mfff!", he strained under his gag.  
  
"We babies have swrong powers!", said Xavier, "we run the show now!. Attack!".  
  
The babies started to advance, their powers flaring.  
  
"Run away!", shouted Remy.  
  
The group ran for it.  
  
"Go to the danger room!", shouted Kitty, "we'll be safe there!".  
  
The group raced into the danger room, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Wait..they got Rahne and Remy!", said Todd, panting.  
  
"Oh well, you win some, you lose some", said Mystique with a shrug.  
  
"That's my adopted daughter out there!", said Moira, "we have te save them, and get back the mansion".  
  
"Err...that's not all we gotta worry about", said Todd, pointing to a computer screen.  
  
Kitty walked over to it a looked at it.  
  
"Uh oh...that's not good", she said.  
  
On the screen flashed 'DEFCON 4 INITIATED'. The babies had taken over the mansion.  
  
  
  
Dum dum duuuuum!. What do you think?. I'm much happier with this chapter than i was with the last, much happier :D. Please review and also send in your suggestions. Until next time.... 


	14. Lockdown

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislcaimer (i forgot this last time, bad Todd fan!) "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way"  
  
All hail my reviewers, who put up with my atrocious spelling..oh, that's a classic example i bet..atrocious..blegh.  
  
DragonBlond - Baby Jubes huh? I may bring her in later. I have never seen Baby Looney Tunes. We don't get it over here. Me being a huge Looney Tunes fan, it makes me sad. *Sigh*  
  
Pyromaniac - Ahh the legend of me and bunnies. I never have good luck with bunnies..they hate me. In my college, the rabbit there hated me, in the animal shelter i volunteered at, they all hated me. Rabits are eviiiil!!!!...That's why i got pet Ferrets :D  
  
The Scribe - More Bobby and Amara?. You got it. More Duncan torture, oooh your going to looove this, and Kelly?. Whoah ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Owl Eyed Athena - More Kurt?. It is done:D  
  
Raliena - I like the way you think *grins*  
  
Draco-luver - Jamie shall now be revived. Roberto running into the Bobby/Pyro/Amara fray?. Tee hee. Kurt?, you shall see where he got to.  
  
Evolutionary spider - Don't worry, i won't blow up the mansion. I'm just..closing it up. Whoah ha ha ha ha!. Jamie playing the hero?. Shazam!  
  
Evilbon32 - Funny you should say that, i was looking throguh my pc a few days agao. I found a half-finished fic about the Mximoff twins having a birthday..i maye finish it..someday and put it up.....You shall soon see what Remy and Rahne have to go through to keep their lives. *Insert evil cackle*  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 14 - Lockdown  
  
  
  
Amanda sighed happily from outside the mansion. After much persuasion, Kurt had got her to take him out. He was chasing leaves happily.  
  
"Well...you're alot quieter this way", said Amanda, enjoying the peace away from those monsters....  
  
A loud humming house brought her attention to the mansion. She watched as huge metal pannels slid over all the doors and windows, closing the mansion up entirely.  
  
"That...can't be a good sign", said Amanda, blinking.  
  
Suddenly, guns appeared from stautes and bushes and started firing at them.  
  
"Eeep!", said Amanda, hitting the dirt.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
She and Kurt reapeared outside the gates. Amanda sighed and looked at Kurt.  
  
"I don't suppose you can tell me what that was, could you?", she said.  
  
"Bang bang, boom", said Kurt, "ice cream?".  
  
Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, i'll take you for ice cream...but if the rest of them are dead when we get back, it's you fault".  
  
  
  
Inside the Danger Room, Kitty was pacing wildly.  
  
"We are trapped inside a big mansion, with no way out, with little children running it", she said, "we are all so totally dead".  
  
"More so than you think", said Todd.  
  
Kitty turned to see the Danger Room equipment come to life, and start attacking them.  
  
"And now we run", said Mystique.  
  
The four ran out of the danger room and into the hall.  
  
"Right, we need a plan", said Moira, "how do we bring down babies?".  
  
"Slip a load'a tranquilizers int'a their milk?", suggested Todd.  
  
"We can't do..", started Kitty.  
  
"No...for once, i actually agree with thie insect". said Mystique.  
  
"Oh, i love you too", said Todd sarcastically.  
  
"To the kitchen!", shouted Kitty.  
  
  
  
It didn't take them long to make the spiked drinks. Now all they needed to do was find the babies. Mystique and Moira had headed towards the common room, while Todd and Kitty headed to the study. The two adults finally made it to the common room. Inside, it was pandemonium. Roberto, Pyro and Bobby were trying to tear each other to pieces as Amara watched happily. Sitting on the floor was a wolf.  
  
"Rahne?", wispered Moira.  
  
Rahne whimpered. Hanging around her neck was Scott, who kept patting her on the head. Well, patting her so that he was pulling fur off her head.  
  
"Nice doggie", he said.  
  
In the corner of the room, Sabertooth was standing with his hair on end, hissing, spitting and growling at Rahne. Logan pulled a face at Scott.  
  
"Your stupid doggie is scaring my kitty", he said.  
  
"My doggie's not stupid, you're kitty's stupid", said Scott.  
  
"Poo-poo head".  
  
"Neh nhe nhe neh neh".  
  
"She's MY girlfriend!", came Pyro's voice.  
  
"No, she's mine!", Bobby.  
  
"No, she likes me!", from Roberto.  
  
"I can have more than one husband", said Amara, with a giggle, "you're all my boyfriends. Let's get married!".  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww", said the boys in unison, "gross!".  
  
Moira sighed.  
  
"So, how do we do this?", she said.  
  
"The old fashioned way", said Mystique, standing up, "BABIES!. Milk time!".  
  
The babies turned to face them.  
  
"Get 'em", said Lance.  
  
"Run!", shouted Moira, making a dash for the door, only to be cut off by Fred.  
  
"You say milk?", he asked.  
  
Moira blinked and nodded, handing Fred some milk. In an instant, all the children wanted milk. Soon they were all drinking away.  
  
Scott stopped and burped.  
  
"My head feels funny", he said, promptly dropping out cold.  
  
One by one, the children fell like skittles.  
  
"Score!", said Mystique, dancing around.  
  
Rahne changed back into her normal form and shuddred.  
  
"They made me do it", she said, hugging Moira, "they..they took Remy an' Duncan te the Study...i don't think it's gunnae be pretty".  
  
  
  
In the study, Kitty and Todd crept quietly inside. There were beeping sounds coming from Cerebro nearby, they assumed that was where Xavier was. Duncan was still tied up to the pole, he noticed the group and started to make muffled screams. Kitty gestured for him to stay quiet. The pair slunk behind the couch and watched as Jean stepped forward, a makeshift crown of tin-foil on her head.  
  
"As pwincess we must make a sacrifice to appease the Gods!", she said.  
  
Storm made a mini lightning bolt as Wanda pulled a blanket off a stuffed toy of Barney, and another off a plush Big-Bird.  
  
"The God's comand a sacrifice!", said Jean, "this one shall be sacrifced!".  
  
She pointed to Duncan, who started to scream behind his gag.  
  
"Oh no, we have to do something!", whispered Kitty.  
  
"Do we really?", asked Todd, "i'd like to see what they do ta him".  
  
"You know, you can be really bitter at times", pointed out Kitty, "the only reason you want them to hurt Duncan is because he, like, picks on you".  
  
"Isn't that reason enough?", said Todd with a hopefull grin, then sighed, "okay, fine, but my heart 'aint in it".  
  
Meanwhile, the ceremony had carried on.  
  
"Bing out...BIG BABY!", commaned Jean.  
  
"Big baby?", said Todd and Kitty in unison.  
  
"BIG BABY, BIG BABY, BIG BABY", chanted the rest of the youngsters.  
  
Pietro and Sam came walking out, following behind them was Remy....in a diaper...smiling.  
  
"Okay...you see that too right?", said Kitty, blinking.  
  
"Only if you do", said Todd.  
  
Remy bowed to Jean, then stood by Duncan.  
  
"Big Baby", started Jean, "we ask of you to sacrifice this non-baby to appease our Gods".  
  
"Yes chere", said Remy with a bow, charging up the rope around Duncan..who's eyes were bulging out of his head in fear.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh....poo!", said Jean, "stop the ceremony!. Answer the door!".  
  
Remy charged down the ropes and went to the door...where stood Principle Kelly.  
  
"Professor Xav...oh it's you again", stated Kelly, then blinked, "why are you wearing a diaper?".  
  
"I'm Big Baby", said Remy, picking up Kelly and bringing him inside to the study.  
  
"The intruder must also be sacrificed", said Jean, stamping her foot on the floor.  
  
Kelly soon found himself tied up with Duncan. Remy grabbed hold of both of them and charged up their bindings.  
  
"Stop!", shouted Kitty, jumping up, "you can't kill them!".  
  
"They ruin our ceremony!", said Jean, narrowing her eyes, "the God's are angry. Sacrifce them all!".  
  
"Thanks alot Kitty", said Todd, from where Pietro garbbed him and dragged him to the stand. Rogue grabbed Kitty and put her up too.  
  
"Err..oppsie?", said Kitty with a laugh.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited to be charged up. Suddenly, something rushed past her. She opened her eyes to see Jamie pinning 'Big Baby' to the floor.  
  
"Jamie!", said Kitty, "you're okay!".  
  
"Not for long!", said Jean, "professor!!!!!!".  
  
There were more beepings from Cerebro and a few guns started to point out at the group.  
  
"Oh..darn", said Jamie, "i..didn't think this all through".  
  
  
  
Ooooooh a cliffahnger!. What do you think?. Please don't yell at me for what i did to Remy..all will be revealed. PLease send in your suggestions and regualr reveiws. Until next time... 


	15. A deal

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "It requires something with a little more kick . . . plutonium!"  
  
Yes, here is another chapter of the madness....i must remember to thank my doctor for giving me those drugs that spawned this....  
  
Amphitrite - All in good time my friend, all in good time. Heh heh heh.  
  
Brenn - She could...but i'm not going to let her :D. I would put Lance/Kitty, but Lance is slightly...unconcious at the moment. Moira is from the comics and old TV series. She is a normal human and lives on Muir Isle, in Scotland. Where she runs a centre that cares for mutants. She is Rahne's adopted mother and she USED to date Charles..until he went to war and she dumped him for an Irish guy named Banhsee.  
  
AngstWolf - Oh yes, there will be :D  
  
Red Witch - More Kelly torture, it is done, with a smile.  
  
The Scribe - I have most of the kids you mentioned still drugged. But Kelly and Duncan will still go thorugh a whole lot more :D  
  
Emperor's Sister - The fun of Amanda and Kurt?. Done. Wanda saving Kermit? done even more so :D  
  
NachtcGleiskette - Mystique being over-mothery?. You got it!  
  
Draco-luver - You shall see... no, Wanda will not let them hurt her 'Kermit'. Tee hee.  
  
Kippenberger - I'm usually really bad at writing other dimension stuff. But i shall keep it in mind..unless of course you want to use it as a story?. I don't know enough about the old comics to take on such a thing. Darn..i blame my big brother...  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 15 - A deal  
  
  
  
"Well look on the bright side...at least the mansion isn't going to blow up", said Jamie cherrfully, where he was tied up with the others.  
  
"Don't give 'em ideas!", hissed Todd.  
  
Jean paced in front of them, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Now that the intruder has been dealt with, let us proceed with the sacrifice!", she said.  
  
Wanda raised a hand.  
  
"Yes, sister Wanda?", said Jean with a sigh.  
  
"Umm...can you not sacrifice Mr Kermit?", she asked, "i wanna keep him all for myself..and i don't want him....sacrificed".  
  
"Ya know..in any other situation, that would make me the happiest guy on the planet", said Todd, "but right now...i think i'd rather pick the sacrifice".  
  
"Silence!", said Jean, "yes, sister Wanda, you may keep the Kermit man".  
  
"YAY!", said Wanda, releasing Todd and dragging him away.  
  
"Avenge meeeeeeeeeee", said Todd as he disapeared around the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Remy had stood up. He walked over to the group and started to charge up the ropes again.  
  
"Remy?. What is, like, up with you"?, whispered Kitty.  
  
"Big Baby says for you to shut up!", said Remy, then gave her a wink.  
  
Kitty blinked....okay.  
  
"Boom them up!", shouted Tabitha.  
  
"Boom them up, boom them up, boom them up", chanted the babies.  
  
Remy gave a sligh smile. He charged up Kitty's rope more then leaned by her ear.  
  
"Phase", he whispered.  
  
Kitty did as she was told, phasing. Remy suddenly whipped the rope through her and around the stuffed toys.  
  
"Ah ha!", said Remy, "Gambit fooled you all!".  
  
"The Gods!", shouted Jean, then turned to Remy, "Big Baby, you lied to us".  
  
"I can live with it", said Remy, "let dem go".  
  
Jean sighed and gestured for Jamie, Duncan and Kelly to be released.  
  
"And open up de mansion", said Remy.  
  
"I think not", said Jean with a smirk, "we have to make a comr..compri..comrimwise".  
  
"I don't like the sound of that", said Kelly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Amanda had managed to but Kurt some ice cream. She had covered up his apperance by saying he was one of those new-age, interactive pets. It had worked. Unfortunately, Kurt had then told her he needed to 'go potty'. Amanda had tried to take him into the public toilets, only to be shoved out, telling her that she couldn't go into the boys. Kurt had refused point blank to use the ladies room. This had left Amanda with a dilema. The only nearest toilet she could take Kurt to without getting arrested was...her own home.  
  
"Why me?", she said to herself as she made her way inside her house.  
  
He mother was in the kitchen, and squealed when she saw Kurt.  
  
"What a cute puppy!", she said, "though..i really don't think your father will aprove of..wait....why is he wearing a diaper?..and he looks famili....OH MY GOD!!!!!".  
  
"Mom, calm down i can explain..", started Amanda.  
  
"What needs to be explained?!!!", said her mother, "i mean..i didn't even realise you were pregnant! Why didn't you tell me!!. And don't you think i don't know who the father is young lady, it's obivous!".  
  
Amanda blinked, taking in what her mother had just said.  
  
"No mom, it's Kurt", she said.  
  
"I can see it's Kurt's!!!!", said her mother, who was on the verge of having a haert attack, "it's inherited his...blueness!".  
  
"Mom, for a start, this baby is thee years old...".  
  
"Oh my God, you kept this a secret for three years?!", said her mother, hyperventilating.  
  
"Mom, i've only known Kurt for a few months...", started Amanda, "this baby IS Kurt...they had an..accident..chasing a new mutant and he got turned into a baby".  
  
THUMP  
  
Margali Stefton fell to the floor. Amanda prodded her with her foot.  
  
"Mom?".  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lady fell down", said Kurt.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the mansion, Mystique, Moira and Rahne were making a plan.  
  
"Poor Sam", said Rahne with a sniff.  
  
"What have i told ya aboot pining over an ex?", said Moira.  
  
"Yeah..you didn't", said Mystique.  
  
"Oh ye had te bring THAT up, dinnae ye?", snapped Moira, "besides, ye have birthed two children, and neither of them are by the same father".  
  
"Me and Victor had....issues", said Mystique, "and me and the count..well..he didn't want me after seeing his son. At least i didn't dump my boyfriend".  
  
"Why ye little", snarled Moria, reaching out to latch onto Mystiques throat.  
  
"Guys, will ye stop it"?, said Rhane, "i tink they're in here".  
  
The group walked into the study to see a peculiar sight. Remy, still in his diaper, was feeding Rogue grapes. Mystique blinked then stormed inside, tredding on Kelly's hands as he was walking aroround on his hands and kness, Pietro clinging to his back.  
  
"Giddy up horsie!", said Pietro happily.  
  
"I hate my life", muttered Kelly.  
  
Mystique got to Gambit and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing with my daughter?!", she snarled.  
  
"I got fed up of Pietro", said Rogue, "Gambit's my boyfriend again now".  
  
"Oh, is he?", said Mystique, "well, we will see about that!....why are you wearing a diaper?".  
  
"Long story", said Remy, "Gambit don't wish to remember".  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was hugging Rahne's leg.  
  
"I love you", he said happily.  
  
"Lucky me", said Rahne with a sigh.  
  
  
  
There you for now. Next time, we shall see how out mutant seraching team are doing :D Any suggestions?. Please send them in. Until next time.... 


	16. A not so great search party

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "If the good Lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller-skates"  
  
Not only do you guys get one chapter, but you get TWO!!!!. You lucky, lucky people...okay, i had alot of time to think while i was working, so yeah.  
  
Pyromaniac - When he wakes up..oh yeah!!!!!!  
  
Abbie soler star - Oh yes, that will also happen, not yet, but soon.  
  
Evolutionary spider - Wish i could take crdeit for the new format but i can't, it's something ff.net are doing. You shall see in the next chpater what the rest have to do. Xavier is in Cerebro, controling the mansion...'cause he's evil really. Scott, Lance and Bobby are all still asleep, but they will wake soon.... Todd and Wanda?. Done!  
  
Relwarc - They will..when they see him. You will se her dads reaction in this one. Fun!  
  
Draco-luver - No, Sabertooth isn't Rogue's father. Rogue was only ADOPTED by Mystique. She had three children. Kurt is her birth son,. whom she had with a German Count. But before that she had a human son with Sabertooth. He's called Garydon Credd and hates mutants. In fact, he runs Friends of Humanity..he's a little....phsycotic. But with Mystique and Sabertooth and his parents, who can blame him? Yes, Xavier is in Cerebro. You shall see where the other kids are in the next chapter.  
  
Alison Sky - You shall see who's on the s&r team now my friend....though it's gonna go smaller :D.  
  
Kippenberger - I don't know Belladonna very well, i vaugley remmber seeing her on TAS, but, i can't remember anything about her, or id' pur her in. Sigh. I loved the Todd and Kitty idea sooooooo much, i put the other chap up for it. Whoah ha ha ha ha!!!..okay it's probably not EXACTLY as you planned, but i like it...i wonder why i do..frankly, it scares me that i do. But i do..yeah..  
  
Trunks-Girl - X-men vistit the shrink?. I like. *Invisions Remy rocking and sucking his thumb on a couch* Hah!  
  
In case you're wondering. The song that Colossus sings is from 'Lambchop and friends'.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 16 - A not so great search party.  
  
"Any luck?".  
  
Mastermind used all his willpower not to wrap his hands around Forge's throat.  
  
"No", he said, "not since you asked me two minutes ago".  
  
"Some physic YOU are", muttered Forge.  
  
"I'm not one!", shouted Mastermind, "well..not really. I can mess people's heads up, but i'm not that great at detecting them until they're really close. Like when that elf and frog-boy jumped me in Ararose. I'll get them for that yet. I will seek my vengance. Whoah ha ha ha ha!".  
  
Collossus tentitavely tapped Mastermind on the shoulder.  
  
"Please calm down Comrade", he said, "you are making me nervous".  
  
"Charles Xavier gets the greatest fighting force in the world", said Magneto, shaking his head, "and what do i get?. A bad comedy act...it makes me want to cry".  
  
"Any luck now?".  
  
"If you ask me that one more time, i'll make it so you see bunnies hopping around for the rest of your life", said Mastermind.  
  
"Umm...being quiet now", said Forge.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't of dropped your portable Cerebro in the river, we wouldn't have this trouble", said Beast, he had lost his usuall happy mood. He was cold and his fur was soaked through.  
  
"I thought i saw an aligator!", said Forge defensively, "they are all around American rivers and sewers you know!".  
  
"No, they are not", said Beast, "i'm a teacher, i should know!".  
  
"Awww pooo!", said Forge, pulling a face, "i've been around since the seventies. I know more!".  
  
"Yeah, while you were stuck in a high school. THAT helped you mature, Stumpy!", said Beast.  
  
"Please stop fighting", said Colossus.  
  
"I hate my life", muttered Magneto, looking up at the sky, "take me now, i'm ready, please, don't prolong this agony!".  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fine!", shouted Magneto, "be like that!!!!!!".  
  
"Ooooh i have a joke", said Forge, trying to lighten the mood, "a Russian, a Jew and a Itallian walk into a bar and....".  
  
He stoped in mid-sentance to see Magneto, Colossus and Mastermind staring at him.  
  
"Oh", said Forge, blinking.  
  
He looked to the ground...was that a rabbit?. And there was another one, and another one, and another... Forge blinked again and then did the only logical thing. He screamed.  
  
"Bunnies!!!!!", he shouted waving his hands around, "everywhere!!!!!".  
  
The others watched as he frailed his arms at blank space. Mastermind smirked.  
  
"I did warn him", he said.  
  
They started to trudge on, Forge following them, every now and again stepping over a rabbit that only he could see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Amanda's house. Things were about to get worse. Amanda had no luck in reviving her mother, who was still flat on the floor. She glanced up as her dad walked in. He stopped dead when he saw Kurt. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"So", he said coldy, "it's like that is it?".  
  
"Daddy, i can explain", said Amanda, standing up.  
  
"Don't bother", said her dad, "i'm going to get my shotgun".  
  
"Daddy!", said Amanda.  
  
"I'll teach HIM to impregnate my daughter and leave her with his child...a very large blue child...Good God Amanda, how long have you been keeping this a secret?".  
  
"This is Kurt", said Amanda, "he was turned into a baby".  
  
THUMP  
  
Amanda sighed and looked at bother her unconsious parents.  
  
"Well..at least know i know how they feel about me still seeing you", said Amanda.  
  
"Man got boo-boo", said Kurt, patting her uncnoncious father on the head.  
  
  
  
"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not so long ago, and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because, this is the...".  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
Colossus stopped in mid song to glance at a very angry Beast.  
  
"Must you sing that infernal song?", he asked.  
  
"It the only English song i know", said Colossus with a shrug.  
  
"Don't sing it, please", said Beast, shaking his head, "i can't take anymore".  
  
"Hey!. I picked her up!", said Mastermind, "she's really close!".  
  
The group ran towards the area. Sure enough the girl was sitting on a park bench, eating a sandwich. She stood up when she saw them.  
  
"You don't give up, do ya?", she said.  
  
"Look, we only want you to change our friends ba...", started Beast, only to be cut of by Magneto, who jumped in front of him.  
  
"Take me!", he said, "i want to be young and not care about these idiots!".  
  
"Okay...he's lost it", said Mastermind, blinking.  
  
"Fair enough", said the girl with a shrug, releasing an energy ball towards Magneto.  
  
Magneto saw the energy ball coming and blinked.  
  
"Err...i changed my mind", he said, grabbing the first thing to hand to use as a sheild.  
  
The sheild worked, it took the full force of the blast. Unfortunately, the sheild was Mastermind. Magento looked to see he was holding a baby version of him.  
  
"Oh", he said as he watched the girl run away.  
  
"Nice going Magneto", snapped Beast, "you lost our physcic. How are we supposed to find her now?".  
  
"I...think we need to get help", said Magneto with a sigh.  
  
"I....i can still see bunnies", said Forge with a nervous laugh.  
  
Mastermind chuckled and his eyes glowed.  
  
"Ahhh..... PINK BUNNIES!", screamed Forge, backing into the wall.  
  
"What did i do to deserve this?", wailed Magneto.  
  
  
  
Clicky click for more fun! 


	17. Putting babies to bed

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder, staying put would be a blunder".  
  
Did you make it?. Good. Lets carry on, shall we? Okay, i have to point out a few things first.  
  
1: The 'Kitty cat song' that Duncan sings is from a TV show my Brother watches alot. I'm not sure what it is called, but it has a Jamaican Grim Reaper in it. I heard the song and thought it was wacky enough to go in. 2: Those of you who have seen 'Toy Story', and who hasn't?, will reconginse the tea-party scene.  
  
And now we can go onto the insanity.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 17 - Putting babies to bed.  
  
  
  
"I said SING!!!!".  
  
Duncan glanced down at a very Angry Jean.  
  
"Okay", he said, clearing his throat, "Look at me, i'm a Kitty cat, i wear a bowl of peanuts for a hat, if i eat alot, i'll get fat...blah blah blah, i'm a Kitty cat!".  
  
Jean blinked and then giggled.  
  
"More!", she shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Kelly had collapsed on the floor, with Pietro still on his back, kicking him.  
  
"Jee up, jee up!", he was shouting, to no avail, "bad horsey!".  
  
"Dance, Dance, Dance", chanted Storm and Sam.  
  
Jamie, and a few of his multiples proceeded to dance on a table as Storm and Sam laughed wildly. Next to Sam sat Rahne, once again in wolf-form, wimpering..this wasn't the best idea that Sam had come up with. Sam patted her on the head.  
  
"I love my doggie-Rahne", he said happily.  
  
"Oh no you don't", snapped Moira.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", said Rogue as Remy spun her around.  
  
"Chere, Remy's gettin' dizzy", he said, "i need to stop".  
  
"More!", shouted Rogue.  
  
Mystique meanwhile was sitting in a corner, crying. Kitty had taken this oportunity to sneak out and rescue Todd. After a while, she found him sat on a tiny chair with Wanda in front of a table. Wanda was pouring pretend tea into plastic tea-cups and muttering about the weather. Around the pair were a few dolls, also sat at the table. Todd had a little hat on his head with a flower in it. Kitty stiffled a giggle. She walked in, Wanda smiled and looked up at her.  
  
"Hello", she said happily, "me and Mrs Nesbit are having tea. Would you like to join us?".  
  
"Mrs Nesbit?", said Kitty, raising her eyebrow at Todd, who mearly blinked...nothing more, "what happened to Mr Kermit?".  
  
"Oh, i got bored of Mr Kermit", said Wanda, then glanced in her toy tea- pot, "oooh out of tea. Excuse me ladies, i'll be right back".  
  
With that, Wanda toddled off with her toy tea-pot. Kitty walked over to Todd and poked him.  
  
"Come on Toad, now's our chance while she's busy!", she said...Todd didn't move, "Toad?".  
  
Suddenly, Todd sprang to life, and pointed at his little hat.  
  
"Don't you see the hat?!", he said in a funny voice, "y'see it?. I'm MRS NESBIT!".  
  
He proceeded to laugh manically. Kitty blinked. She picked up a doll at the table...and thwaked it across Todd's head. Todd stopped and blinked.  
  
"Kitty?", he said, then shook his head clear, "sorry..i went away for a minute...i'm back now...thanks..i needed that".  
  
"You're welcome", said Kitty, "come on, lets get back to the others".  
  
  
  
They walked into the study to find Rahne, Jamie and Moira gone, and Remy and Mystique holding very sleepy babies.  
  
"They're finally going to sleep", said Mystique, her voice gleaming with happiness, "Moira, Jamie and Rahne have gone to get the others to bed. Here, one each".  
  
She handed Wanda to Todd and Rogue to Kitty.  
  
"Wanda'll have to sleep in you bed", said Mystique, "or we'll run out of room".  
  
"Sure", said Kitty, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "it's not like i was planning to sleep anytime soon".  
  
"Hey, were's Kurt?", said Gambit.  
  
"Oh, i think he went with Amanda out", said Todd.  
  
"That..that...oooohhhhhh", snarled Mystique, "if this mansion wasn't in lock down!!!!".  
  
"You mean you can't get to Xavier?", asked Kitty.  
  
"No", said Remy, shaking his head, "he's gona and locked Cerebro up...no way to get in. So de mansion is still locked up".  
  
"Great!", said Kitty, rolling her eyes, "come on Toad, lets get these two to sleep".  
  
  
  
  
  
In Kitty and Rogue's room, Kitty had managed to get Rogue snuggled up in her bed. Rogue had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The same could be said for Wanda on the other side of the room.  
  
"Y'know Todd", said Kitty, "when they're not tearing us apart...they're...kinda cute".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, then stopped, blinked and smiled.  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?".  
  
"You..called me Todd", he said.  
  
Kitty blinked.  
  
"So?", she said.  
  
"No one ever calls me Todd", he said with a shrug, "i was begin' ta think no-one knew what my real name was".  
  
Kitty blinked again in surprise. She walked over to him.  
  
"I didn't know it bothered you", she said.  
  
"Yeah well", said Todd with a sigh, looking down, "i've been called 'Toad' fer as long as i can remember. It's what the kids used ta call me in the orphanage, and it's what people call me now. It's just...nice ta hear my REAL name fer a change".  
  
Kitty was surprised..she didn't know Todd had this much depth to him.  
  
"Well....i'll call you Todd from now on", she said, "i promise".  
  
Todd looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks", he said, "i appriciate that"  
  
Then Kitty did something that she never thought she'd do. She did something crazy and compulsive. She leaned forward.... and kissed Todd.  
  
  
  
Whoaah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!! Evil evil me!!!!!!!!!! Before you all throw things at me. This is not, and i repeat NOT a Todd/Kitty fic. kay?. There is a funny conclusion to this...you're not getting it yet though :P. PLease review your suggestions and plain old reviews. And before you flame..do remember i gave you two chapters instead of one. Until next time..... 


	18. Mindgames

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"  
  
Yay to all my reviewers, and to eveyone who told me the show was 'Grim and Evil'. My little bro pointed this out too..then yelled at me for not knowing it's name..sigh. Chapter 18...never knew it would get this far. Heck, i was expecting it to be a ten chap fic, max..i didn't think it would be this popular :)  
  
Has anyone ever noticed that Wanda looks just like Nacy for 'The Craft'?....the similarities are scary.  
  
John Clarkson - There it is. Bad Xavier, bad!!!!!!!  
  
DragonBlond - Wanda getting Kitty?. Hell yeah!  
  
The Scribe - Yes, the children wake up. A Princess showdown?. Whoah ha ha ha ha! Ooooh Angel and Havok?. Expect them soon.  
  
Pyromaniac - Yes, i am glad i'm not the only one that remembers that show. The song drove Shelly nuts if i am right :D Oooh and now you shall get dum dum dum!. Sabertooth and Catnip!!!!!!  
  
Crimson Coyote - Lance jealousy. Tee hee hee...PING! Idea!  
  
Draco-luver - You really want a Todd/Kitty fic? *Blinks* Okay..i'l consider writing one...as soon as i can figure out a storyline for that.... *Looks at the ground shamefully* I forgot all about Juggernaught. You shall get him soon, i promise. Another person wanting Lance jealousy. Well, if the masses want it....  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 18 - Mindgames  
  
Todd's eyes widened in shock as Kitty kissed him. He pulled away quickly and backpeadled a few feet away from her.  
  
"What the heck was that?", he said in a panicy voice.  
  
Kitty blinked. What the heck WAS that?.  
  
"I...", she started, then heard a snicker from behind the curtain.  
  
She walked over and pulled it open to see Xavier.  
  
"Mind control is fun!", he said happily, before laughing and speeding off.  
  
"That little!!!!!", snarled Kitty, "then turned to Todd. See!!!. It wasn't me!!!!".  
  
Todd crossed his arms.  
  
"Ya know, i'm gonna let ya go on this one", he said, "but when Rogue posed as me, i had a whole lot more hastle. Remember that".  
  
He gave a shudder.  
  
"I'm gonna have nightmares fer weeks", he muttered, then under his breath and he walked out, "creepy valley girl".  
  
Kitty shook her head. She made a mental note to bake Xavier a huge batch of muffins and take him for a nice long drive when he got back to normal. She felt something poke her side. She turned to see Wanda sitting up in bed, scowling.  
  
"You twied to seal Mr Kermit", she said, "bad Kitty!".  
  
Wanda threw a hex-bolt at Kitty and ran off. Kitty groaned from the floor and shakily stood up. How could Todd take so many of those things on a daily basis?. She then realised that Wanda had run off. She raced out to search of her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Magneto's team were stood outside the locked up mansion.  
  
"Oh..goodie", said Magneto, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He focused his powers on the doors and tried to open them..it's didn't work.  
  
"What the?", said Magneto, blinking.  
  
"Errr...Charles instaled Defcon 4 security to be made out of a non-metal", said Beast sheepishly, "it seemed like a good idea at the time".  
  
"Great, just great!", said Magneto, "how are we going to get in?. Unless we ram the th... Ooh i have a plan. Juggernaught!".  
  
"He's lost it", said Forge, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on!", said Magneto, "we were going to get him anyway!. Onward!".  
  
With that, they left. Mastermind chuckled from under Colossus's arm and made the mansion disapear...the others didn't notice.  
  
  
  
Inside the mansion, Mystique was having...problems. The drugs in the milk had worn off, so one group of babies were hyper and awake, while the other group were tired. Amara had toddled off, seen the crown on Jean's head and gone balistic. She had set fire to Jean's hair, then got Pyro to make it engulf her. Mysique had to think quickly and dump Jean into the toilet...it was the only large amount of water close at hand. After seperating them all, she trudged into the common room, where everyone, bar Kitty, had collapsed in exhastion. Remy was now out of his diaper and back into normal clothes. Todd was curled up, half-asleep on a chair, every now and again, he would shudder. Kitty meanwhile, had found Wanda...and Lance. It was obvious that Wanda had told Lance about 'the incident', as Lance was giving her dangerous looks.  
  
"I don't like you anymore", said Lance, walking off, Wanda trailing behind him.  
  
Kitty sighed.  
  
"Great, how could this get any worse?", she asked.  
  
The house began to shake.  
  
"I had to ask", Kitty berated herself as she ran towards the source of the shake.  
  
In the common room, Lance had Todd by the throat screaming about him 'stealing' Kitty. Todd, fearfull for his life, tried to point out that he coudn't STAND Kitty and Xavier had been controling her mind. Lance didn't want to know. Eventually, the quake calmed down as Lance winced and rubbed his head.  
  
"Owiie", he whipered.  
  
Wanda pulled a face at Todd.  
  
"I'm gonna be Lance's girlfriend now, so there!", she said, walking off with Lance.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"I didn't just hear that", he said, "i'm gonna kill Xavier...or Kitty, whichever one i get to first!".  
  
Kitty gulped and made a hasty exit into the kitchen. On the ground was Sabertooth. He was roling around, his eyes wide. He then sat up, not really focusing on anything, then proceeded to run around, bouncing off walls and chairs, meowing and growling happily. Kitty glanced down on the floor to see one of Storm's plants. She picked it up and looked at it...Catnip.  
  
"Great", said Kitty with a sigh, "not only do we have to deal with babies, but now we have a drug-induced baby too!".  
  
She sighed and banged her head on the table.  
  
"I'm never gonna be a mother", she said..for perhaps the fiftieth time that day.  
  
  
  
There you go. Please send in more suggestions and requests. Until next time.... 


	19. The love game

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "When someone asks you 'if you're a god?' you say, 'Yes!'".  
  
Hey guys, first off, i sorry if it seemed i ignored any requests yesterday. For some reason ff.net made it so i didn't see those requests until i was checking for the next ones...yeah, mad. So this chapter will be longer than most, because i have to deal with two sets of requests. I'm glad i'm not the only one who belives that Nacy and Wanda are one and the same....spooookieeee!  
  
In answer to a few questions: No the mansion is still in Bayville, Mastermind made it invisible.  
  
Red Witch - More Kelly torture?. You got it!  
  
Pyromaniac - Look out for Angel (mmmmmAngel..droool..sorry) in the next chapter.  
  
Evolutionary spider - See?, your requests made it. Evil ff.net. How was Jamie dancing?. Have you ever seen the episode of the Simpsons where there is a tube in Burns' office that leads to some place in India where a worker was made to dance on the table?. It was like that :D Moira reading a bedtime story?. Tee hee. Jean and Duncan?, you'll love this!. Pietro avoiding sleep time?. Check!  
  
Raliena - The song shall be sung.  
  
AngstWolf - Rogue/Remy and Sam/Rahne, present and accounted for.  
  
Daja - Bobby making an ice sculpture of Kitty?. Shazam, and it is done!  
  
Amphitrite - Scott trying to win Jean over?. *wiggles nose bewitched style*  
  
The Scribe - Jean shall get Scott to help her. Tee hee  
  
Owl Eyed Athena - Look out for it in the next chapter :D  
  
Emperor's Sister - Ahh, princess Jean will. Whoah ha ha ha ha!  
  
Alison Sky - Pietro's reaction to Wanda and Lance. Oooooohhhh  
  
Draco-luver - Amara's codename is Magma. As i said at the top, the mansion is just invisible. A princess showdown is going to happen, and yes, Jean will remember.  
  
Crimson Coyote - Pietro will get mad *grins* Kurt is with Amanda and Fred was asleep, now..well wait and see.  
  
The Son of Logan and Ororo - Ahhh St David's day, Dydd Dewi Sant. It is a holiday that we celebrate here in Wales. We celebrate it on Mrach the 1st. It is named after David, the Abbot of Ty Ddewi, who died on 1st March 589AD. We don't do much, but we DO wear either a Leek or a Daffodil, which out national emblems....is it obvious that i'm proud of my heritidge?  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 19 - The love game  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet".  
  
Mystique frowned at Pietro...this was getting tiresome  
  
"Yes, you are", she said, "look, all the other babies are going to bed".  
  
"I'm not a baby, i'm a pre-pre-young adult", said Pietro, pulling a face, "and i'm not sleepy!".  
  
He dashed off and started watching TV. Mystique muttered to herself and followed him.  
  
"Bed. Now!", she said.  
  
"Let me just watch the end of this", said Pietro.  
  
"No!. It's just started!",, snapped Mystique, grabbing the remote.  
  
"No it hasn't!", said Pietro, grabbing the other end of the remote, "i wanna see the end of it!".  
  
Both tugged on their own end of the remote...then the TV made a funny noise and flicked off.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww you broke the..", started Pietro, but was stopped as Mystique clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Lets not mention this to anyone..okay?", said Mystique.  
  
"What's it worth?", said Pietro with a sligh smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Moira was tucking Freddy into one of the guest beds.  
  
"Now ye go right te sleep", she said.  
  
"I wanna bedtime story", said Fred.  
  
Moira sighed.  
  
"Fair enough, go get one", she said, really just wanting to curl up somewhere and close her eyes.  
  
Freddy toddled off and returned with a big book, he handed it to her. Moira blinked at it.  
  
"Freddy....this is a cook-book", she said.  
  
"Yeah", said Freddy, snuggling in bed, "i'm waiting".  
  
Moira sighed and opened the book.  
  
"Okay", she said, "Victoria Sponge Cake, take two eggs....".  
  
  
  
  
  
"More".  
  
Mystique sighed and added a scoop of ice-cream to the huge bowl place in front of Pietro. She had to admit, she was impressed that the boy could comprehend blackmail at such a young age.  
  
"That's enough", said Pietro, digging in, "you can go now".  
  
Mystique walked off, letting Pietro eat his ice-cream. She she left, she passed Lance and Wanda, hand in hand...okay. A few second later came a scream of rage from Pietro, followed by an Earthquake and the sounds of Hex- Bolts. Mystique nearly went in to break it up, but she decided that lying down was a better idea.  
  
  
  
In Jean's room, Duncan was putting her to bed. She still smelled faintly of toilet water. Duncan sighed, what had he done to deserve this?. Last time HE ever came to help an ex-girlfriend. He finnished tucking her away and started for the door.  
  
"You didn't give me a kiss goodnight", pointeed out Jean.  
  
Duncan sighed and walked over to Jean, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He started away again.  
  
"Molly wants a kiss too".  
  
Duncan turned to see what he assumed used to be a doll. Tabitha had blown off it's head, so now it resembled a body with a chared lump on top. Duncan shudderd. He took a deep breath and kissed the black bit on top of the doll. He spat out some ash and walked away....maybe he could find some mouthwash. Jean smiled happily and snuggled down to sleep. She was shortly awoken by someone tapping her head. She opened her eyes to see Scott.  
  
"What do YOU want?", she snapped, "i need my beauty sleep".  
  
"Will you be my girwlfwrend?" asked Scott hopefully.  
  
Jean gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Sure..if you help me with one little thing".  
  
  
  
"Please go to sleep chere".  
  
Remy stood over Rogue's bed. After Wanda had left the room, Rogue had started screaming that she didn't want to be alone.  
  
"But the monsters will get me", she said.  
  
Remy sighed.  
  
"How about Gambit do a monster check, huh?", he said.  
  
Rogue nodded. Remy walked around the room, stoping at Rogue's wardrobe. He opened it, showing her it was empty.  
  
"No monsters in here", he said, then at Kitty's, "none in here".  
  
He lay down and looked under both beds.  
  
"Non monsters down dere", he said, standing up.  
  
He walked over to the balcony.  
  
"It's too cold for dem out dere".  
  
He smiled and walked back to Rogue.  
  
"Okay?", he asked her.  
  
Rogue smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Mr Gambit", she said happily, "you're the best boyfriend ever".  
  
Gambit sighed, patted Rogue on the head and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Please, stop the torture!!!!!"  
  
Kelly was trying his best to get Amara to go to sleep. She kept complaining that she missed Pyro, Roberto and Bobby, and refused point blank to go to sleep. Suddenly, Jean and Scott barged in.  
  
"You and me 'princess'", said Jean, staring at Amara, "right here, right now!".  
  
"No!, no fighting!", said Kelly.  
  
"You're on!", shouted Amara.  
  
Both girls started to roll about of the floor, pulling at each others hair.  
  
"Now Scott!", shouted Jean.  
  
Scott blasted a hole in he roof, causing the rubble to fall on Amara.  
  
"Boooyyyyyyyyyysss!", screamed Amara.  
  
Bobby, Pyro and Roberto came charging in, chased by Jamie. All three tackled Scott to the ground. Jean was telekenetically hitting Amara with Molly, while Bobby was freezing everything in sight. Suddenly, Amara made a fireball, which John made into a lion..which attacked Kelly. Kelly screamed as his arm went ablaze.  
  
"Stop, drop and roll Mr Kelly!", shouted Jamie.  
  
Kelly dropped to the floor and started to roll about, this only seemed to make the flames higher. Kelly stood up and ran out of the room in a panic, promptly shoving his burning arm into the toilet. He sighed in relief as steam rose up from his burnt limb. He wiggled his fingers getting the feeling back in his arm. His fingers brushed against something...soft, Kelly blinked. Just then, Storm came into the room and looked at Kelly.  
  
"Sorry", she said, "i forgot to flush the potty".  
  
  
  
"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on you nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll egt on you nerves, get get get on your nerves. I know a...".  
  
"For the love of humanity, STOP!", screamed Beast.  
  
Collosuss sighed.  
  
"But i like to sing", he said.  
  
"Yes", said Magneto, dryly, "thanks for teaching him that song by the way Cain".  
  
"My pleasure", said Juggernaugt happily, "you guys are gonna let me kill my brother. It was the least i could do".  
  
"Yeah...about that", said Forge with a funny laugh, "we...kinda need him..alive. We need you to get us in".  
  
"Wait. You promised!", whined Cain, "that's not fair".  
  
"Shut up and keep moving", said Magneto.  
  
The group trudged on until they arrived at the mansion...or rather an empty area the SHOULD of held a mansion.  
  
"House go bye-bye", chuckled Mastermind.  
  
"Jason, you put that mansion back, now!", said Magento, "on the double".  
  
"Awwwwwww do i HAVE to?", asked Mastermind.  
  
"Yes", said Magneto, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Mastermind pulled a face and waved his hands. Slowly the mansion came back into view.  
  
"Smashing time", said Cain joyfully, heading towards the mansion.  
  
  
  
Inside, things were calming down...slightly. Rahne was asleep on the couch, Sam curled up next to her. He had refused to go to bed without Rahne, so she had eventually given up and let him sleep on the couch next to her. Remy had also collapsed in a chair. Mystique, having just got Pietro into bed, after he had told her he wasn't tired, and promptly falling asleep, walked down and sat on the couch. Todd was in the kitchen, attempting to pry Logan off the kitchen cabinet, where he had stood in protest for his 'kitty' being locked up. Kitty glanced over to the playpen, where Sabertooth, still high on Catnip, was running around. He suddenly pounced on something, looking at it under his hand and making chirpy noises. Kitty sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"What'cha got there Sabertooth?", she asked.  
  
Then she saw it. Eight little legs sticking out from under Sabertooth's hand..and they were twitching. Kitty let out a scream which jolted awake the few non-babies in the common room. Kitty ran into the kitchen and came back, dragging Todd with her.  
  
"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!!!!!!!", she screamed.  
  
"Kill what?", asked Todd.  
  
Kitty pointed to the spider.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill that", said Todd.  
  
"Yes you are", said Kitty, "come on, jucy, yummy spider. Good for you".  
  
"It's bad luck ta kill a spider", said Todd, "an' i think we don't need any more...ya know, fer a vegetarian, ya pretty bloodthristy".  
  
"I don't like them", said Kitty shaking and running away from the playpen.  
  
Suddenly, Todd felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see a teary Wanda.  
  
"Lance doens't like me", she said, "he went off to look after Kitty. He's a poo-poo brain. I love you Mr Kermit!".  
  
Todd sighed, really hoping that Wanda would remember this when she got changed back. Suddenly, Kitty screamed again.  
  
"What IS it with dat girl?!", shouted Remy, running to a room.  
  
Kitty...or rather an ice-Kitty was standing in the middle of the room. Kitty herself was trying to throttle Bobby a few feet away from it. Gambit sighed and pried Kitty off Bobby.  
  
"Take a deep breath chere", he said, "he's only a baby".  
  
"Only a baby?!", started Kitty, "how can y....".  
  
She was cut off by the sound of banging. She ran to the entrance of the mansion, where a few others had gathered. The metal closing off the house slowly bent, then Cain punched his way through, making the mutant's inside breathe a sigh of relief when the saw the sky again.  
  
"Honey, we're home", said Forge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ta daaaaaa!. You like?. Phew, that was alot of work. Anyway, review your suggestions, assuming ff.bet isn't daft again, they will be in the next chapter. Until next time.... 


	20. It spreads

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Husbands should be like Klenex--soft, strong, and disposable".  
  
Okay here we go with another chapter of madness....it gets REALLY crazy now :D  
  
Rogue - A father-son chat between Magneto and Pietro?. It is done!  
  
The Scribe - You get your wish. More Jean/Amara wars, Cain reminsing with his baby big brother. Angel is in this one chucks, and how! Mag's will be babyzied soon..be patient.  
  
Pyromaniac - Here's your Angel :)  
  
Belladonna - Mag's doing a bit of baysitting?. Heh heh heh!  
  
Owl Eyed Athena - Your stray cat will now pick a fight with Sabe's.  
  
Kippenberger - Ooooh i LIKE that idea *evil grin*...mmm looks like i'll have to make a sequel now..Thou shalt get some of your moments my dear :D  
  
AngstWolf - Moira's reaction to Sam and Rahne?. You got it!  
  
Red Witch - The Lance/Kitty interaction is yours. And what would we be without Kelly torture?  
  
Emperor's Sister - You got it...Rogue is very indisive about her boyfriends. I agree, Angel is very very very very very nice.....*stares off into space*...don't let Todd hear that i said that...he'll get jealous.  
  
Evolutionary spider - A best girl pagent, with Jamie as the host?. *Evil laughter*  
  
Alison Sky - More bunnies? Here they come!  
  
Draco-luver - I also hate spiders. The whole scene was inspired by what Spike, my 'loving' feline friend did. He also hunted down a spider and brought it to me. Then let it go by me. I, to sum it up in one word, FREAKED. I stood on the chair screaming my lung out as Spike happily played with his 'prey'. Kitty is frealing out over the sculpture 'cause Bobby caught her off guard..plus she hasn't any sleep for a good amount of time now. The disclaimer was from 'Ghostbusters'. Sorry but the Barney song was requested..but my views on it are expressed through Todd :D. You shall get your Kurt, i promise. More Lancitty on the way!  
  
KELLY - Another Lancitty request?. It is done!  
  
Heartstar - Colossus singing the Barney song?. You got it. Pietro on sugar?. Also done!  
  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:  
  
My little brother - Ever since i started writing fanfiction, my younger sibling has begged me to include the one Marvel character he idolises. I have seen fit to finally give him his wish. Everybody: 'Does whatever a spider can....'.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 20 - It spreads  
  
"It's about time you got back!", snapped Kitty, "wait..is that Juggernaught?".  
  
Xavier wheeled in, saw his brother and gulped.  
  
"Uh oh", he said.  
  
"Hah!", shouted Cain, pointing a huge finger at Xavier, "NOW who's the big brother...big brother?!! Huh? Huh? Me, that's who!. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!".  
  
"Be quiet or you'll wake the babies", said Moria, glaring at Cain.  
  
"Sorry ma'am", said Cain sheepishly, looking to the ground.  
  
Xavier wheeled over to Cain and hugged his leg.  
  
"I love my big little brother", he said.  
  
Cain sniffled, then began to cry.  
  
"That's all i ever wanted to hear", he said between sobs, "i love you too baby big brother!".  
  
He sobbed more, pulling Xavier out of he wheelchair and hugging him.  
  
"Eeep", said Xavier from somewhere by Cain's huge shoulder, "squeasing hard!".  
  
"Oh...sorry bro", said Cain, putting Xavier down and patting him on the head, he sniffed again, "gimmie a sec..i'll be okay".  
  
"And with that charming show of family emotion...", said Remy, shaking his head, "did you find de girl?".  
  
"Err....sorta", said Forge, putting the baby Mastermind on the floor.  
  
"Whoah, now we have ta look after a kid who can create illusions and mess wit' our heads?", said Todd, "no way. Too much fer this frog!".  
  
"Hey guys", came a voice from the the common room, "ye better come and take a look at this".  
  
The group walked into the common room to see Rahne pointing at the TV.  
  
"Downtown New York today was suprised to see a flying baby", started the reporter, "witnesses claim that a three-year old with wings few past them, giggling happily. Police are baffled".  
  
"That...isn't good", said Magneto.  
  
"I agree", said Moira, then noticed Sam, "what the heck?!. Get off my daughter!".  
  
"Shhhhhhh he's sleeping", said Rahne, pulling a face at Moira.  
  
"So, what do we do now?", said Kitty.  
  
"Looks like we have to go to New York", said Remy.  
  
"Arghhhhhh BUNNIES!!!!!!!!".  
  
Forge was backed into a corner staring wildy at nothing as Mastermind giggled happily on the other side of the room.  
  
"And 'tink up a plan", he added.  
  
  
  
Peter Parker stood on top of the Chrystler building, looking down on the city scape of New York. Right now however, he wasn't Peter Parker, he was Spider-Man....and he was bored.  
  
"I tell you, the one day i decide to skip on my vacation to fight crime...evil takes a break", he muttered to himself, "why doesn't anything interesting happen?!".  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!".  
  
Spider-Man felt something bonk him on the back of the head. He turned around to see...a cherub?. The cherub hovered in mid air, laughing.  
  
"Err.....hello little guy", tried Spider-Man, blinking at the small flying thing in front of him, "where'd you come from?".  
  
"The sky", said the cherub simply.  
  
Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask. Ask a stupid question.... He looked more carefully at the cherub. If he didn't know better, he could have SWORN it looked like that Angel guy that worked the City too. Spider- Man blinked....it was worth a shot.  
  
"Angel?", he tried.  
  
The cerub giggled and flew in a cicle before stopping.  
  
"Yes?", he said.  
  
"Oh...boy", said Spider-Man, "be carefull what you wish for, huh kid?".  
  
Angel smiled at Spider-Man.  
  
"You have a funny head", he pointed out.  
  
"Walk away, live a long life", Spider-Man muttered to himself, backing away.  
  
He shot out a web and spun away as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder, lost him. Spider-Man chuckled to himself and turned back around...to come face-to-face with Angel. Spider-Man gave a shriek of teror and put on the breaks, snapping the webbing in the process. He fell a few feet before landing on a building ledge.  
  
"Owwww", he muttered.  
  
Angel hovered down to him.  
  
"You fell down Mr Spider", he said, "did you get a boo-boo?".  
  
"What do you think?", muttered Spider-Man, "look kid, i've got to go. Busy, busy, busy".  
  
Angel tugged at Spider-Man's arm. His eyes watery.  
  
"You're not going to leave me all alone up here ARE you Mr Spider?", he asked.  
  
Spider-Man groaned inwardly. Damn his consience.  
  
  
  
Back at the mansion, thing had been sorted. A plan had been formed....sort of. Kitty, Remy and Hank went to New York to track down Angel and,hopefully the girl. They took with them Lance, Rogue, Sabertooth and Logan, just so there wouldn't be too many kids to deal with at the institute. Collossus was sitting happily with Bobby, who had taught him the Barney song. Todd frowned when he heard them singing it.  
  
"Ya know, Barney is a rip-off", he pointed out.  
  
"How so?", asked Rahne from the couch, where Sam was still alseep, curled up next to her.  
  
"Hum the Barney song", said Todd, Rahne did so, "right, now hum the tune to 'This Old Man'".  
  
Rahne blinked and did so. She then realised it.  
  
"Oh my God!", she said, "they ripped off an old nursery rhyme".  
  
"Yeah, an' that's not the only one", said Todd, "try humming the 'ABC' song slowly".  
  
Rahne did so..then blinked again.  
  
"It's 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", she said.  
  
"Yep", said Todd with a nod, "...dear God, i've stayed in waaaay to many orphanages".  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Magneto was having trouble with his son. Pietro had decided to eat a whole bag of sugar. He was now running around his father, laughing wildly.  
  
"Please stop", begged Magneto.  
  
"Okay daddy", said Pietro, stopping to climb on his father's knee, "i love you daddy".  
  
Magneto sniffled.  
  
"I love you too son", he said, "and i love your sister too....and i never say it...but i should. When this is over, i'll tell you both how much you mean to me...dear God, whatever Cain's got, i caught it!".  
  
  
  
In New York, Hank was at the point of wanting to break some necks. There was still no sign of Angel OR the girl. A loud hiss and growl made him turn into an alley. Sabertooth was hissing and growling at an allet cat, who was being equally as nasty. They suddenly charged each other and became a ball of spinning teeth, claws and fur. SKINT. Logan charged at the ball, his claws out. He yanked Sabertooth out of the ball and pulled him away.  
  
"Bad Fluffy", he scolded, "no fighting".  
  
Lance had gone over to the stray cat.  
  
"Hello", he said, reaching out to stroke it.  
  
The cat glared at him, then gave him a swipe with it's claws, before running off. Lance stared at his hand for a second, wide eyed. The ran screaming to Kitty.  
  
"Bad kitty scratched me!", he cried, "i'm bleeding. I'm gonna die!!!!".  
  
Kitty sighed and picked Lance up. She looked at his outstretched hand, the cat scratch on it was barely visable, the tiniest drop of blood came from it.  
  
"Relax Lance", she said with a sigh, "you're not going to die".  
  
"I..won't?", wimpered Lance, "will you kiss it better?".  
  
"Oy vay", said Kitty, she kissed Lance wound and smiled at him, "there you go".  
  
Lance smiled and gave Kitty a hug.  
  
"Thank you Kitty", he said.  
  
"For the love of God, stop flying around!".  
  
"Gambit tink we found what we were lookin' for", said Remy.  
  
The group headed towards the sound. They stopped dead when they saw the sight in front of them. There was the infamous Spider-Man, with a baby Angel flying around his head. Even if he had a mask on, it was obvious that the super hero was at the point of breaking down and crying. He looked up when he saw the group.  
  
"Oh, please tell me your here to take him away", he said, grabbing Angel and handing him to Remy, "he's been driving me nuts!".  
  
Rogue smiled up at Angel.  
  
"You're cute", she said, "you're my boyfriend now".  
  
"Okay", said Angel with a giggle.  
  
"Chere, you go through a lot of boyfriends", said Remy with a sigh, "are you like this as a teenager?. What would you say if Gambit went off with Kitty, huh?".  
  
Kitty looked to the ground, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. Lance meanwhile, hugged her leg.  
  
"Kitty's MY girlfriend", he said, "tall man can't have her".  
  
".....okay", said Spider-Man, looking at the group, "i think i'll leave now...".  
  
"Wait!", said Hnak, "i don't suppose you have seen a young girl around?".  
  
"This is New York", said Spider-Man, "there are alot of people here. Can you be a bit more specific?".  
  
"Well....no", said Hank, "we can't. But we COULD use someone who knows the city well. Someone who could show us good places to look for a frightened teenage girl".  
  
"No. No way", said Spider-Man, knowing those words were pointless, "ugh, next time, i'm going on vacation"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Amanda was stepping through the hole in the front of the mansion that used to be the door. She had to dodge all the guns, but she had made it, and hadn't woken up the sleeping Kurt under her arm. She heard some noise comming from the study, so she headed for there. Inside, Jean and Amara were glaring at each other..make that staring at each other. Jamie was dressed in a suit and tied to a chair. He sighed.  
  
"And the staring contest is getting intense", he said half-heartedly, "it will decide who is the real princess and 'the best girl - ever'. The winner will get these two lovey victims...i mean, friends".  
  
Next to him, Kelly and Duncan screamed from under their gags. Amanda blinked and backed out of the room...if she didn't watch it, it never happened.  
  
"Poor Mr Kelly and Football man", said Kurt.  
  
Amanda looked down.  
  
"Oh, you're awake now"?, she said.  
  
"I'm hungry now too", said Kurt.  
  
Amanda sighed and walked into the kitchen. She stopped to breifly stare at the crying Magneto, who was hugging the twins....she sighed, it would be a while before she could find out what was going on.  
  
  
  
I have FINALLY decided on my next fic. It is still in it's baby stages and won't be up for a while. But it is an all girl's one. Tee hee. Then after that i'll put up the next Sidney chronicle. Yeah..that's my plan. Like a well oiled machine...or not. Please send in your suggestions for this fic. It will come to a close in a few more chapters. Don't boo. Until next time.... 


	21. Capture and Bribery

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "We're not your classic superheros. We're not the favorites. We're the other guys"  
  
Hey guys. First off, i'm gonna take a little reader poll. I have two stories in my head ready to be put down on paper. I want to know which to publish first. One is an all girls story where the ladies of Bayville have to go to a camp for a month, oh the humanity. The other story is the next part of the Sidney chronicles. They will both be done, i just wonder what you guys would like to see first.  
  
Eileen - Baby Spider-Man?. You got it!  
  
Kippenberger - I WOULD if i knew anything about Spider-Man..i don't know much, that's my brothers department...we're and odd family. I'm the X-Men fan, my younger brother is the Spider-Man nut and my older brother loves The Hulk....my parents wonder where they went wrong.  
  
Alison Sky - Another baby Spider-Man wish. Well, if the masses want it....  
  
Raliena - You guy's really want me to make Spider-Man a baby don't you? :D  
  
Dax - Sidney won't be in this one...she refused to go near children of any kind..i tried to bribe her with cat-nip, but she said it was enough her uncle was hooked on it. More Kelly torture?. How can i say no? As Kitty and Todd are in different places right now, it would be a little hard..  
  
Pyromaniac - Kurt was at the end with Amanda. They are now in the Institute's kitchen. More Pyro?. Shazam!  
  
The Scribe - Havok has arrived!. Freddy eating stuff?. Tee hee.  
  
Red Witch - Oooooh you are EVIL!. I LOVE it!. Whoah ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
AngstWolf - You shall get you characters my dear :D  
  
Araz - Again, they are all in different places. Watch this space :D  
  
Rogue - Wanda and Todd having a talk about 'Mr. Kermit'. Lol!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 20 - Capture and bribery  
  
Kelly was slowly inching his way towards the door of the mansion. All he needed to find was his shoe. Luckily, Amara had won the contest and chosen Duncan as her prize...when Kelly closed his eyes, he could still hear the screaming. Something told him Bayville high would need a new football star.  
  
"Where is that blasted shoe?", he said out loud.  
  
Something inside told him to leave the shoe. It didn't matter. He could get new shoes. He should get out while he could. But it was the principle of the thing. He couldn't leave his shoe here. That's when he saw it. Freddy was sitting on the floor, chewing on said shoe. Kelly marched over to him.  
  
"Give it back now!".  
  
"No", said Freddy, his voice a little odd because of the shoe in his mouth, "finders keepers losers weepers".  
  
"I'll show you who's a weeper you little brat!", said Kelly, yanking the shoe out of Freds mouth.  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes at Kelly....maybe that wasn't the smartest move.  
  
"Mother", said Kelly, as he began to run.  
  
He felt something tackle his leg, bringing him to the ground. Freddy pulled a face at him, then sat on his head. He took Kelly's shoe out of his hand and continued to chew on it while Kelly fought for air...wondering what job to take that would keep him away from children of any kind.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Amanda was watching Kurt guzzle down his fifth burger. Magneto had finally let go of the twins, who had both run off in oposite directions. He was now trying to pry John away from the oven.  
  
"Fire fire fire!!!!", said John happily.  
  
"No, no more fire!", said Magneto, shaking his head violently, "Charles will kill me if i set his house alight".  
  
"Hey Bro, guess who's popped in for a surprise visit?", came a voice from the entrance.  
  
Alex glanced around the wasted institute. He though it was weird that a load of metal barriers were surrounding it and the fact that he'd almost got his head blown up by several guns...he was starting to worry.  
  
"Scott?", he tried, glancing around.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw a small quivering mess in the corner. It was only when he got closer that he realised it was human..or had been. Forge looked up at Alex, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"They're everywhere", he said in a voice that suggested his mind was far, far away.  
  
"What are?", said Alex, blinking.  
  
"The..the...BUNNIES!", said Forge, hugging his knees to his chest and starting to rock violently.  
  
"Okay....", said Alex, backing away..into a small child..a small ugly child.  
  
"Hello", said Mastermind, "do you like bunnies?. Mr Forge doesn't".  
  
A scream of sheer terror came from somewhere in the house. Alex gave a nervous chuckle and did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He headed up the stairs and into his brothers room. Slamming the door and leaning against it.  
  
"Alex?".  
  
Alex blinked, that SOUNDED like Scott..sort of. He turned around and saw his big brother...as a three year old. He muttered incoheriently then fell to the floor.  
  
In another part of the manson, now free of the chair and in his normal clothes, Jamie was walking around with a camcorder. Filming the children. Pietro was showing off to the cameras with Roberto when Todd walked by, with Wanda clinging to his leg.  
  
"What the heck are ya doin'?", he asked, blinking.  
  
"I'm getting blackmail for when they get turned back", said Jamie, "you want a copy of the tape?".  
  
"Do i ever!", said Todd with a laugh, "it'd be nice to have some power in that nut-house fer a change".  
  
"I love you Mr Kermit!", said Wanda, looking up at Todd.  
  
Todd shook his head and picked Wanda up.  
  
"Look, i hate ta break this to ya, but i'm really not Kermit", he said.  
  
"You're not?", said Wanda, looking down, "but you look like him....are you Toad of Toad hall?".  
  
"No", said Todd, attempting to keep calm, "i'm just Toad".  
  
Wanda looked thoughtfull for a while.  
  
"I think Mr Kermit sounds better", she said, "so that's what i'll call you".  
  
With that, she toddled off, leaving Todd to bang his head repeatedly on the wall.  
  
  
  
In New York, things were getting a little...crazy. Spider-Man had checked every possible place for the girl to hide in, not finding her in any.  
  
"You know, i haven't had this much trouble finding someone since i played hide and seek with M.J as a kid", he said, "i mean, reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalwy".  
  
"Remy didn't catch dat last one Spider-Guy", said Gambit, turning to see a three-year old Spider-Ma...Toddler, "oh".  
  
The girl stood in behind the group.  
  
"You guys are gluttons for punishment aren't you?", she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Wait!", said Hank, putting his hands up, "we really just want to talk, please".  
  
"Well..i don't kno...", said the girl, trailing off when she noticed Remy, "Well, hello handsome".  
  
Rogue stepped in front of Remy.  
  
"Back off, he's mine", she said.  
  
"I thought I was yours", said Angel glumly.  
  
"I changed my mind", said Rogue.  
  
"Look", said Hank, stepping forward, "how about we make a deal. You come with us and change all of our friends back. When your done, we'll let you go, you won't heard from us ever again".  
  
The girl blinked.  
  
"You promise?".  
  
"Of course, you have our word", said Hank.  
  
"Please", said Kitty, "we can't take much more of this. I can't be a mother at fifteen, i can't".  
  
"Look out, here comes the Spider-Man", sang Spider-Man, running around.  
  
"My kitty's named Fluffy, do you want to stroke him?", asked Logan, going up to the girl, "i feed him real good so his coat is nice and sliky".  
  
The girl sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Fine", she said, "but i want a kiss from that Cajun Cutie over there".  
  
Remy grinned.  
  
"What can Gambit say?, Remy's attractive", he said.  
  
"And concieted", added Kitty, "you've been hanging around with Pietro for too long".  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.  
  
"Lead the way sugar", she said.  
  
"Me and you need to tawlk aftwer", muttered Rogue to Remy.  
  
  
  
Back at the mansion, Duncan was still trying to escape from his..situation. Amara had got bored of him and had left him tied up in the war room. On his head was the hat that Todd had worn a while ago. He shuddered...he would have nightmares for weeks and would probably spend most of his adult life in therapy after this. He started to rock his chair, in an attempt to scoot it over to the door. This only resulted in him loosing his balance and topping over. He started to cry...this wasn't the way he wanted to go. He opened his eyes to see Storm standing over him.  
  
"Silly Football Man", she said, "you fell down. Now i have to treat you".  
  
Duncan's eyes widened as Storm got out a doctors kit, followed by a tool kit...with a power drill.....this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Mystique woke with a jolt as a peircing scream ran through the house. She shrugged it off...it was becoming normal now. She shook her head as she heard Moira and Rahne arguing about Sam in the other room. She had forgotten how...fullfilling motherhood could be. If anything, this experience had scared a good few people out of being parents.  
  
"No, he can not come and live with us!", came the voice of Moira.  
  
"But i LOVE him", Rahne.  
  
"You're fourteen years old. How do you expect to know anythin' aboot love at your age?".  
  
Mystique shook her head, at least SHE wasn't that protective. She looked up as she saw Amanda feeding Kurt some orange juice.  
  
"Hey, get your hands off my son!", she screeched...yeah, that didn't sound TOO protective..did it?  
  
Suddenly, the group walked in through the door, complete with girl. Mystique stood up and ran to the girl, hugging her.  
  
"Thank God you came!", she said, "change them back, change them back!!!!!!".  
  
"Gee...i didn't know i was THAT needed", said the girl with a laugh, "the name's Seren by the way".  
  
  
  
Yay, another chapter down. There are only two more left, so if you wnat anything say it now, for the babies will be turned back next chapter. Please say what story you want next from the poll i put up top, if you don't say, i won't know :D. BY the way 'Seren' means 'Star' in Welsh. I knew a girl called Seren..i didn't like her. Yeah..you wnated to know that. Until next time.... 


	22. Retunr to normalcyalmost

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I'll be back, with nuclear weapons"  
  
*Sigh* Only one chapter left after this. Oh well, there will be a sequel, i promise. This WOULD have been up yesterday, but i went to see a Meatloaf tribute concert instead..yeah...they were good. Looks like i get to put my camp story first. I shall get a start on it tomorow. Just as well, i need to think up more plot for the Sid one.  
  
Amphitrite - Hey, i promised you baby Magneto. You shall get baby Magneto. Oh ye of little faith :P  
  
Dax - Yes, i promise i will write a Todd/Kitty fic soon. Promise. Don't worry, i don't have to split the guys from the girls, their clothes will (by the power of magic authour dust) be on when they change back. You shall see what Storm did to Duncan...but it won't be pretty.  
  
Pyromaniac - More John is yours. *Grins*  
  
InterNutter - Oh, i thought the 'I love you, you love me' song sounded like this old man..but i think i'll call you the expert on this :D  
  
Emperor's Sister - Mystqiue aproving of Angal as Rogue's boyfriend?. Tee hee.  
  
Draco-luver - Wanda hugging Todd as she gets changed back?. You got it! Duncan will get more than enough scars..and Kelly will get his torture. Alex shall awaken.  
  
Alison Sky - Someone else wanting Wanda being loving towards Todd when she gets changed back. Well, i'm not to say no.  
  
Molotov - Reactions to the camcorder? Lol!, Done!  
  
The Scribe - Cain and Xavier bonding?. Baby Mags. Tee hee!!!!  
  
DragonBlond - Jamie and Kitty scared for life with children?. Hell yeah! The cutness is yours too :D  
  
Red Witch - Oh Seren will get hers!!!!  
  
Aphrodite - I can't fit Teryn into this one, but in the camp story she gets tortured plenty :D  
  
Rogue - Indeed, Kelly torture is so fun!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Yep, Wanda will see her and Todd bonding alirght!!!!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 21 - Return to normalcy..almost.  
  
Everyone was now gathered in the Common Room. Duncan's eye was swolen shut and his arm hung limply by his side...no one had decided to point out to him the fact he was missing a part of his cheek...they decided it was best to let him find out on his own. Alex had also come around, but had gone to cower with Forge in the corner, unable to understand the situation.  
  
"Okay, who's first?", asked Seren.  
  
"Better get Xavier before the mansion explodes", said Magneto, "why on Earth someone would put a self-destruct sequence in their own home is beyond me..but to each his own".  
  
Seren nodded. Xavier was sitting on Cain's shoulder like a small, bald Tiny Tim. Seren focused her power and zapped Xavier. Charles, now adult size, found himself in a very dangerous and odd place.  
  
"High....very high", he said, then saw his brother, "oh dear God, i'm going to die".  
  
"I love you too big bro!", said Cain, putting Xavier down in his proper wheelchair.  
  
Xavier blinked and then shudder.  
  
"Oohhhh..flashback", he muttered to himself, "did i really put the mansion into Defcon 4?".  
  
"Yes. Yes you did", said Mystique darkly.  
  
"Oh", said Xavier, "i'm...sorry?".  
  
Mystique was about to retort when Angel tugged on her arm.  
  
"I was Rouge's boyfriend...then she got bored", he said.  
  
Mystique turned to her daughter.  
  
"You got bored of a rich guy?", she said, "what's wrong with you?".  
  
Seren took this opportunity to zap Rogue. Rogue blinked, then looked at her mother and the assembled crowd.  
  
"What the...oooohhh flashback!".  
  
Seren took great delight in zapping a few more people. Each coming around confused, then getting small flashbacks of what they did. Fred blinked as he realised his was sitting on something round. He stood up to see Kelly's head...attached to an unconsious Kelly. He placed a rug over Kelly's body and walked off whistling, hoping noe-one noticed. Amara was confused as to why she had the sudden urge to take Bobby, Pyro and Roberto away and do indicent things to them. Mystique meanwhile had handed a paper to the now back to normal Angel.  
  
"This is my daughters cell phone number", she said, "call her".  
  
"Uh..okay", said Angel, blinking, watching as Spider-Man returned to his normal self.  
  
"I'll take Doc Oc on any day!", said Spider-Man, "no more kids. NO more mutants. I'm outta here!".  
  
With that, he ran off screaming. The baby Logan toddled over to Seren, still holding Sabertooth.  
  
"Hello Lady", he said to Seren, "watcha doing to the kids?".  
  
Seren smiled and zapped both Logan and Sabertooth. In an instant, the adult Sabertooth was in Logan's arms. Both blinked. Sabertooth leapt to the floor with growl of shock.  
  
"What happened? What do you think you...", he stopped and blinked, "dear God no!".  
  
Logan was in a similar state. Both rivals looked at each other, then turned away, shuddering. Pyro was about to set fire to the carpet when he was zapped back. He blinked and stood up.  
  
"What the bloody hell?", he said, then shuddered, "good God, what did i do?".  
  
"I'm scared Mr Kermit", said Wanda, jumping into Todd's arms.  
  
"Not for much longer", said Seren, zapping Wanda.  
  
Wanda suddenly wondered why her eyes were scrunched up...and what she was doing off her feet. She opened her eyes to see Todd smiling at her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!", she shouted, jumping away from Todd and looking around wildly, "i find myself in that position way too much!...why on Earth was i...NO!".  
  
Todd waved at Wanda and smiled.  
  
"Mr Kermit huh, Poopsie"?, he asked, "is that my new nickname?".  
  
"Noooooooo!", said Wanda, running off to find a suitable place to hide.  
  
Seren finished off changing everyone back as Rogue was having trouble working her head around what had happened.  
  
"Fer some reason, a'h feel cheap an' easy", she said, "why is that?".  
  
"Because you are..like your mother", muttered Magneto under his breath.  
  
Mystique had her hands wrapped across his throat in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why you.....".  
  
Zaapppp!  
  
Suddenly a three year old Mystique was attemtping to throttle a three-year old Magneto. Mystique blinked, got bored and toddled off, making car noises. Magento sat down and sighed, making a spoon float around his head.  
  
"Sorry, they were REALLY getting on my ner....", Seren trailed off as she slumped to the floor, Rogue holding a bare hand to her face.  
  
"That's what ya'll get fer changing me into a baby", said Rogue, "a'h just wish a'h knew what happened. Getting tiny flashbacks doesn't help".  
  
"I'd say ask 'those who took care of us'", said Bobby, "but they appear to be...dead".  
  
The various 'carers' had dropped off to sleep in various places in the room. Their duty done, they could finally sleep properly for the first time in almost 48 hours..nothing was going to wake them. Every now and again, Kitty would shudder and cry out 'babies' in her sleep....the others wondered if she was permenantely damaged.  
  
"Now i'll never know why i smell of toilet water", said Jean, then blinked, "oh wait...now i do".  
  
"I have a tape", said Jamie, who was more refreshed than the others, "we filmed you all at the end for.....personal gain".  
  
"You're going to blackmail us?", asked Pryo, blinking.  
  
"That is such a harsh word", said Jamie, "i prefer 'induced agreement'. Oh by the way, don't think about destroying the tape. Each one of us that went through the torture of looking after you has half a dozen each, all hidden. You will never find them all. NEVER! Whoaha ha ha ha ha!".  
  
The others blinked and Jamie, who shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, i'm very very tired", he said, "i'm going to bed. Here's ONE of the tapes..so you can see what we were up against".  
  
Jamie tossed them a tape and walked off to his bedroom, and his nice soft bed.  
  
Pietro stared at the tape.  
  
"Well.....we might as well watch it while we wait for frog-boy to wake up", he said, "what harm could it be?".  
  
  
  
"Eating you're own words now huh?", said Roberto as Pietro watched a younger version of himself dancing around with a flower hat on his head.  
  
"I had forgotten what a loser you were when you were a kid, brother", said Wanda with a chuckle, walking off towards the kitchen.  
  
"I love you Mr Kermit!".  
  
Wanda stopped dead, her eyes wide. She slowly turned to see a baby version of herself hugging Todd's leg. The people in the room were starting to smile. Wanda made a dash for the TV.  
  
"Stop it. Turn it off, turn it off!", she shouted despreately, leaping over the ottoman, missing the TV completely.  
  
"Mr Kermit huh?", said Pietro with a chuckle, "ooooohhhh i can't WAIT for Toad to wake up!".  
  
"Kill me. Kill me now!", said Wanda, putting her head in her hands.  
  
Xavier watched this with a chuckle, glad that he had been locked up in the Cerebro room for most of the filming. He suddenly blinked as he got another flashback....had he REALLY done that to Kitty and Todd?...he shook his head, that couldn't have gone down well.  
  
"Hey Mr Shiney Head, play with me!".  
  
Xavier glanced down to see Magneto floating a few inches off the air. Along with the spoon, he now had a key ring, a pen and a toy train floating around him. Those weren't what Xavier were worried about though. It was the tool-kit that Storm had left lying around that was starting to inch towards him that made him nervous. Magento chuckled.  
  
"Lookie what I found!", he said with a laugh.  
  
"Help", said Xavier weakly as Magento advanced with the power tools.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last chapter next time, any more ideas, i suggest you get them in now, 'cause i'm putting this baby (pardon the pun) to bed. Please review. Until next time... 


	23. The end?

Baby Blues  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "So... let me get this straight. You want to fly on a magic carpet to see the king of the potato people and you're telling me your completely sane? "  
  
This is it, the last chapter *sniff* But i AM planning a sequel..as soon as i get through everything else. I have also started thinking a plot for the promised Todd/Kitty fic for Dax....but it won't be done yet. What HAS begun is my all girls fic 'Sugar and Spice' the first chapter is now up, so go read it..wait!, read this first, then go read it, k?. K.  
  
The Scribe - More Amara joy?. You got it!  
  
Draco-luvur - Lancitty?. Mystique seeing her son curled up with Amanda? Wandd? Rogue and Remy?. It's all there!  
  
Evilbon32 - Awwww shucks, glad to have brightened up someones day :D  
  
Miranda - There are X-babies comics?..kinda answers the question don't it...no never heard of them.  
  
Pyromaniac - Not anymore he aint :D  
  
Rogue - Seren and Alex making out?. Tee hee  
  
************  
  
Chapter 23 - The end?  
  
  
  
After a few more hours of watching the video, a few of the people had walked off, unable to take any more embaressment. Lance, after seeing how he had treated Kitty, as in going off with Wanda, had been on his hands and knees, begging for forgivness. Though he had wondered why she had kissed Todd, as did Wanda....not that she was jealous, she said. Kurt had snuggled up to Amanda and both were sleeping peacefully, Seren had come around and was currently in a lip-lock session with Alex...much to the desturbance of Scott. Storm had been appologising to Duncan for permenantely scaring his face..and his physce.  
  
"So chere, you glad to be back to normal?".  
  
Rogue looked from where she was sitting to see Gambit, smiling at her.  
  
"So, ya'll awake now, huh, Swamp Rat?", she said, with a small smile.  
  
"What, no 'Gambit's my boyfriend'?", teased the Cajun.  
  
Instead of hitting him, which he expected, Rogue walked over to him, ran a gloved finger over his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Not yet, sugar", she said with a smile, "ya'll just wait".  
  
With that, she sauntered off, leaving Gambit staring in awe. Amara was flicking small balls of fire into the fireplace as she watched Bobby, Roberto and Pyro argue over who was the most foolish around her. She gave a small smile, it was good to be a princess. She glanced over at Jean, who was looking at a burnt crown and an equally mangled doll.  
  
"I had this doll since i was a baby", she said, "who wreaked it?".  
  
Tabby whistled and beat a hasty retreat upstairs. Meanwhile Seren had left Alex to return Magneto and Mystique to their former glories. It took a split second to do the deed. Magneto sat up and blinked.  
  
"Oh dear God, i know i did something bad..what?", he said, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Help", came the weak voice of Xavier, his wheelchair nailed to the floor with a staple gun.  
  
"Oh...that's what", said Magneto, with a chuckle, "sorry Charles".  
  
He flicked his hand and made all the nails release Xavier's chair. Mystique had started to point widlly at her son and Amanda.  
  
"They..they..they're cuddling!!!!", she said, "no!! No no no no no!!".  
  
"You should have seen Rogue with Gambit", muttered Colossus under his breath.  
  
"What?!", said Mystique, turning on him, "okay, that's it!. I have no children!!!!!".  
  
  
  
A few days later, after the dust had settled and people had time to relflect, Seren left the institute and disapeared without a trace..much to the disapointment of Alex. Moira had dragged Rahne back to Muir Isle, leaving Sam a depressed mess. In the Brotherhood boarding house, things had quietened down too...after Todd had stopped giving his team mates looks which spat venom whenever they went near him. Wanda had headed into her room after a fun few hours of tourturing her brother to see a package on her bed. She blinked and opened it, finding a plush Kermit the Frog. Attached to it was a note:  
  
'Thought you could use the real Kermit to cheer you up when i'm not around - Todd'.  
  
"What the heck is that?!".  
  
She spun around to see Pietro, looking at the Kermit with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing", said Wanda, "just Toad being stupid".  
  
She tossed the toy to the floor to prove it meant nothing to her. Pietro shrugged and headed off to his own room. Once he had left, Wanda walked over to the Kermit. She smiled, picked it up and gave it a hug before placing it by her pillow.  
  
  
  
In the institute, Logan was showering again...no mater how hard he scrubbed he couldn't get the Sabertooth smell off him...he was worrying that he ever would. Xavier had a lot of trouble getting Defcon 4 to shut down. He, as an infant, had changed the password. After many times, he descovered the word was 'Snoogle'...and he didn't even know what that meant. Kitty and Jamie had taken full oportunity of their new Blackmail privlages and made a point of enslaving everyone to do their own bidding.  
  
"This is the life huh?", said Kitty from her deck chair.  
  
"Yeah", said Jamie from his own chair, "hey, rub my feet better than that, they have alot of strain".  
  
"Sorry", muttered Ray.  
  
"Sorry what?", chaimed Jamie.  
  
"Sorry...sir", said Ray through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's better", said Jamie, giving Ray a pat on the head.  
  
Yep, life was good..yet for those who had suffered looking after the children, it was never good enough revenge...they should have been carefull what they wished for...  
  
THE END  
  
Whaoh ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!. See, there WILL be a sequel!. See, i left it open, i bet THAT'S got you wondering!!!!!. Please reveiw, then go read 'Sugar and Spice'. Whooot! 


End file.
